psicologia interna
by nrak
Summary: La agente Tenoh siempre fue buena en su trabajo, al despertar de un nuevo psicopata asesino, la unica persona que le puede ayudar y tumbar sus barreras es tambien la unica persona que ella no esta dispuesta a involucrar
1. Chapter 1

Primero lo primero, sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la manera en que los personajes son utilizados son idea de una servidora y cualquier parecido con la realidad es meramente considencial XD

* * *

"CAP. 1 LA BROMA"

El reloj de la estación no mentía eran las 7:50 am tarde para el trabajo de nuevo, la rubia suspiro, hubiera llegado temprano pero alguien la había retenido ese día, había sido un error haber dejado a esa chica pasar la noche en su casa, odiaba tener que levantarse con alguien a su lado su libertad era algo tan preciado para ella, suspiro de nuevo, la cafetería de enfrente tenía ese olor peculiar mas sin embargo había algo distinto no podría explicárselo bien, pero su intuición decía que no era un día normal así que se dirigió a ese lugar.

Llevaba sentada en esa mesa más de una hora con la misma tasa de café esperando el acontecimiento, su intuición no podía fallar volvió a ver el reloj 9:30 am, gruño al pensar como su jefe la castigaría esta vez, bueno su intuición puede equivocarse de vez en cuando, saco la billetera de su bolsillo, dispuesta a dejar esa absurda corazonada cuando sucedió, tres tipos entraron a la cafetería pistola en mano gritando y pidiendo el dinero de los presentes, Haruka sonrió, realmente estos tipos deben de estar locos para asaltar una cafetería posicionada enfrente de una estación de policías, pero al voltear sus ojos discretamente a la estación se dio cuenta que ningún policía estaba fuera solo las patrullas vacías, claro era hora del sagrado desayuno café y rosquillas para sus compañeros algo que ella siempre reprochaba pues los mantenía lejos del deber que juraron para con sus ciudadanos, gruño de nuevo estos tipos realmente la ponían de mal humor, se puso la chaqueta para cubrir las pistolas de sus costados, lo bueno de sentarse al final del corredor era el hecho de que sus movimientos pasaban desapercibidos, de pronto uno de los delincuentes voltio su mano temblaba más que la de los otros dos, Haruka solo esperaba que no demasiado como para jalar el gatillo

"Tu, el del final, sal donde pueda ver tus manos" el delincuente sonrió aun temblando "dije que salieras de ahí que esperas"

Haruka se paro lentamente, sus manos al nivel de su pecho, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar el arma del delincuente.

"Atrás de tu cabeza pon tus manos atrás de tu cabeza rápido" el tipo temblaba mas, Haruka obedeció dejando al descubierto sus colt .45, el delincuente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en un movimiento rápido Haruka desenfundo y procedió a dispararle justo al arma, eso hizo que los otros dos voltearan a ver que sucedía

* * *

"_**Y en otras noticias hace unos momentos la grandiosa agente Haruka Tenoh logro atrapar a tres delincuentes que asaltaban la cafetería enfrente de la estación de policías vamos con nuestra reportera Maggie para mas detalles Maggie estás ahí" **_

"_**Si, en efectivo estoy detrás de donde se intentaba cometer el asalto, la joven Haruka Tenoh heredera del imperio tecnológico e industrial Tenoh antigua corredora de autos, con una reputación de Casanova y fiestera, hizo lo impensable al dejar su vida privilegiada hace tres años para convertirse en policía, ahora su hazaña más reciente es esta atrapar a tres delincuentes por si sola mientras tomaba su desayuno, esto le ha valido una vez más el reconocimiento de todos los de su estación, pero Haruka Tenoh no es conocida solo por sus hazañas policiacas, al unirse a la policía esta chica paso a ser totalmente lo opuesto a lo que era, ahora a sus casi 25 años es una persona intocable e idolatrada por muchos, no hay que dejar atrás que la adición de la agente Tenoh a las filas de esta particular estación solía enojar a muchos pero al ver que Tenoh era consciente de su deber a resultado que los ciudadanos de este pequeño distrito se sientan más seguros ,claro está que su atractivo físico elegante y andrógino le ha robado suspiros a más de uno colocándola por tercera ocasión en la postulación para ser la imagen oficial de la policía, esperemos que esta vez acepte" comento la reportera entusiasmada " mañana habrá una ceremonia en donde se le entregara una medalla al valor posteriormente también habrá una rueda de prensa y**_ …." La tele se apago

"Hey yo estaba viendo eso"

"Michiru porque te gusta ver a esa agentecilla mediocre" Setsuna se acomodo en el sofá

"No es mediocre, es una mujer valiente que se construyo por sí misma, dejo los estándares ordinarios y no se conformo con lo que tenía" Michiru respondió en un tono un poco molesto

"Di lo que quieras para mi cualquiera que deja ese tipo de fortuna está mal de la cabeza y ahora que lo pienso porque estás aquí todavía? que no tienes sexo, digo pacientes que atender"

Michiru era una sexóloga desde hace tiempo pero sus métodos de consulta no eran muy ortodoxos que digamos, ella estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con sus pacientes para que estos superaran sus miedos, pero no antes de darse cuenta que problema realmente tenían, a decir verdad solo con unos cuantos pacientes ella lo había hecho, la mayoría solo le tenía fobia a las mujeres o no podían controlarse lo suficiente enfrente de una, Michiru sabía que su trabajo era mal catalogado y su amiga Setsuna siempre le había dicho que de tanto jugar con fuego un día se iba a quemar, pero Michiru no lo creía pues sus pacientes eran eso solo pacientes jamás pensó en algo serio con ninguno de ellos cosa que también se los explicaba.

"Solo tengo una sesión hoy y es hasta las 3 de la tarde" Michiru respondió con un aire victorioso

Setsuna se acerco al oído de Michiru "Sabias que yo solía conocer a Haruka"

Michiru pensó que Setsuna estaba mintiendo "solo estas enojada porque mi nuevo paciente es tu amor platónico Seiya" Michiru rio malévolamente

"Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

* * *

"_**mañana habrá una ceremonia en donde se le entregara una medalla al valor posteriormente también habrá …" **_Mamoru apago la televisión al ver cierta rubia entrar a su oficina

"si pásale no hay problema, después de todo es también tu oficina" dijo sarcásticamente

"naahhh gracias pero esta oficina está muy chafa, por k estas tan enojado ee?"

"Haruka después de tu acto suicida creo que sería injusto castigarte" Mamoru se sentó "pero necesito que me hagas un favor"

"Olvídalo Mamoru" la rubia sacudió la cabeza "no pienso darle clases de manejo a tu esposa sabes que aprecio a Usagi pero aprecio mas mi vida, así que mejor dime de cuanto será el castigo esta vez"

Mamoru le aventó una revista en la cabeza "No seas dramática Haruka, Usagi es una gran conductora, pero el favor no es sobre Usagi, pero acaban de mandarme una carta del comandante especificando que seas tú quien realice el trabajo, quieren que seas guardaespaldas de alguien importante"

Haruka resoplo "Sabes que odio tener que andar cuidando mocosas que terminan insinuándose, es difícil concentrarse cuando tienes un par de escotes distrayéndote" esta vez Mamoru le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

"Presumida, créeme que aprendí después de las quejas que recibimos de los papas, a no ponerte en esas situaciones"

"Entonces quien es?"

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé, sabes que no me dicen cosas tan confidenciales, pero me dijeron que después de esto lo más probable es que renuncies, dado que es de alto riesgo"

"Te dijeron eso" Haruka estaba sorprendida "vaya eso quiero decir que de seguro voy a poner en práctica mi entrenamiento" Haruka saco sus pistolas haciendo ademanes con ellas

"Por favor puedes guardar eso me ponen nervioso Haruka, a veces me pregunto por qué eres tan buena en tu trabajo?"

"Deja que yo me preocupe por eso" La rubia guardo sus pistolas y se sentó de nuevo

"Bueno creo que está arreglado" Mamoru procedió a tratar e extinguir la rara atmosfera que había "Haruka acuérdate que hoy empiezas tus sesiones con la nueva consejera así que recomiendo que te des un baño" Haruka le dio una mirada fulminante "y recuerda que mañana tenemos la rueda de prensa y en la noche cenas con nosotros porque se lo prometí a Usagi y ella te extraña mucho"

"Estoy segura que extraña varias cosas de mi"

* * *

"Y como te sientes?" Michiru pregunto siguiendo con su dibujo en el cuaderno

"Creo que es difícil de describir pero realmente siento algo diferente cuando la veo, que me hace no poder contenerme y entonces sucede termino con mis pantalones mojados en medio de la gente, no es muy agradable"

Seiya tenía un color rojizo en las mejillas le estaba costando decirle esto a la amiga de la chica que le gustaba, mientras que a Michiru le costaba contener la risa

"Bueno creo que tu caso es un poco raro pero no te preocupes la próxima semana nos reuniremos para discutir cómo podemos empezar la terapia ok"

"Pero eso es todo dijo" Seiya un poco decepcionado, "no vamos a… bueno…. tu sabes" había nerviosismo en su voz

"Oh, ya veo, así que viniste a tomar terapia solo para acostaste conmigo, que pensaría Setsuna de tus acciones"

* * *

"según la dirección debe ser aquí"

La rubia entro al mercado, un poco confundida claro, según la dirección el consultorio estaría al final del pasillo, lo que se le hacía raro es que hubiera locales un poco convencionales, mientras caminaba logro visibilizar una sex shop, un local de modificaciones corporales, un par de tiendas de armas y hasta una tienda de disfraces, esto tenía que ser una broma no había de otra, quien en su sano juicio pondría un consultorio psiquiátrico en este colorido lugar, eso la hacía estar más alerta, por fin vio un pequeño local que decía, _**sus problemas son mis problemas**_, tenía que ser ese local no había de otra, porque estos psicólogos de hoy se pasaban de inteligentes, entro a echarle un vistazo, el lugar contrastaba con lo que había visto previamente, realmente al entrar uno olvidaba lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar ahí, era modesto, un par de sillas, eso si de buen gusto, un librero, una mesita, la secretaria, y un par de cuartos atrás, que suponía eran para la consulta

"Le puedo ayudar, o solo se va a quedar mirando"

"Oh, lo siento vengo a consultar, de hecho mi jefe me hizo la cita yo solo vine a ver de qué se trataba esto"

"Así que es el juguete sexual de su jefe pero usted no le cumple bien"

"Umm, de que está hablando, yo solo vine porque me asignaron una consejera en la policía"

"Si todos tienen una excusa parecida"

Escucho varios sonidos y una puerta cerrarse, "_**bueno Seiya como te dije, solo tienen que calmarte y pensar en comida" "comida" "si así es no te preocupes todo saldrá mejor**_", el nombre se le hacía conocido y de pronto lo tuvo enfrente.

"Seiya, amigo tanto tiempo sin verte que haces aquí"

Lo saludo efusivamente, Seiya un amigo incondicional e interminable compañero de borracheras colegiales, Seiya y ella solían tener a todas las chicas rendidas a sus pies en la preparatoria pero al entrar a la universidad se habían separado, ocasionalmente se hablaban y luego dejaron de hacerlo al ver que dejaban de tener cosas en común.

"Haruka que haces aquí"

"Mi jefe me mando"

"Vaya, la gran Haruka Tenoh no pensé que tuvieras problemas en esa área"

"Seiya todos tenemos problemas"

"Si pero no sexuales"

* * *

Llego a la casa de Mamoru a las 8 en punto, su conversación previa con la consejera, si así se podía llamar, la dejo con una sensación mala, toco a la puerta y una efusiva joven la recibió.

"Señora de Chiba como esta?"

"Deja esas tonterías Ruka, ya sabes que para ti soy Usagi"

La rubia le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y Haruka sonrió, aquellos días en el colegio con Usagi parecían tan cercanos, pues su amiga no había cambiado en casi nada.

"Luca"

Escucho la voz de una pequeña que salió corriendo también a recibirla, Haruka la envolvió en sus brazos.

"como está la niña más linda del todo el universo"

"muy ben, luca"

"umm, hum"

"ok, ok que tiene a la mama más hermosa del universo"

"así esta mejor, pásale Haruka, todavía no acabo de hacer la cena, Mamoru está en su oficina y esta pequeña tiene que ayudarle a mami"

"pelo, yo .. quelo Luca"

La pequeña abrazo más fuerte a Haruka, haciendo berrinche por qué no la quería soltar

"reciben a las visitas mejor que a mí, se me hace que me voy a ir un tiempo para que me reciban igual"

La voz de Mamoru había interrumpido la pequeña escena que tenían las chicas, Haruka abrazo a protectoramente a Usagi mientras en un gesto infantil le enseño la lengua a su jefe

"que dices chibi hacemos buena familia nosotras tres verdad"

"ti"

"oye, no pongas a mi hija en contra de su padre"

"buu, no aguantas ni una bromita"

"ya veremos si aguantas un año con tu psicóloga"

"hey eso no es justo"

* * *

Algunos puntos:

1.- debido a que esta historia es un poco más enfocada a Haruka, al principio no es necesario justificar mas de lo debido el personaje de Michiru, ya que conforme se den los capítulos me adentrare de poco a poco en su historia.

2.- pero las sesiones k sostendrán Michiru y Haruka son así como estilo Mr. And Mrs. Smith (no se pero me traume un poco con esa movie), asi k mantengan eso en mente cuando de repente salte alguna escena sin motivo.

3.- guataaa, siempre me gusta poner un numero tres, emmm, espero disfruten el fic XD

oh se me olvidaba las lineas sugieren cambio de escena, por si no se dieron cuenta asi es ya k el mendigo fanfiction no me deja poner mis puntos y espacios como yo quiero =(


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. 2 "ASI QUE DE ESO SE TRATA"

_**"Agente Tenoh se podría decir que estuvo en el momento exacto, en la hora exacta?"**_

_**"Yo creo que es algo más que eso, ayer me levante temprano y tuve una corazonada, la seguí y resulto ser cierta, usted señorita no sigue sus corazonadas" le regalo una sonrisa cautivadora que hizo sonrojar a la reportera.**_

Una hora y 20 minutos duro la conferencia, una hora y 20 minutos sentada respondiendo preguntas, no solo del arresto de ayer que parecía ser lo menos importante, sino de todo lo demás relativo a su persona, los reporteros parecían estar sedientos de nuevas noticas sobre su vida privada, no entendía porque la gente quería saber de ella, era incomprensible, pero logro esquivar preguntas y contestar solo el trabajo, recibiendo miradas decepcionadas.

"Creo que el punto de hacer una conferencia es que respondieras todo tipo de preguntas, digo para eso lo hice, no crees?" Mamoru decía mientras se tomaba un refresco.

"Para que, no quiero que se metan en mi vida"

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque ya serás el nuevo rostro de la policía, la próxima semana lo anunciaremos"

"Me rehusó" Haruka se paró de su asiento

"Lástima, porque venía con un bugatti"

"Cuando dijiste que lo anunciaremos"

Mamoru sabía perfectamente la debilidad de Haruka, de hecho dos para ser exactos, chicas y carros, viendo que sus intentos estos últimos años de conseguirle alguien a Haruka y esta rechazarlas tenía que apelar por la segunda para obtener algo cambio, y cuando Haruka obtenía algo que quería no le importaba el precio a pagar, lo cual se transformaba en beneficios para ambos lados, Mamoru sonrió al ver como Haruka ya estaba pensando que hacer con su nueva adquisición, era como ver a un niño decirle que navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, esta rubia podía ser tan densa e inocente a la vez.

* * *

"Michiru me preocupas desde anoche que llegaste ni un pio dices que paso?, que te hicieron?"

----FLASHBACK----

"Es tan difícil decirme que es lo que pasa"

"No es difícil simplemente no encuentro la razón por la cual debería estar aquí, yo no tengo ningún problema en el área en la que tú te desempeñas"

La rubia se paseaba de lado a lado en el consultorio, murmurando cosas que Michiru no lograba comprender.

"Todos tenemos problemas en esa área nadie es perfecto y siempre hay espacio para mejorar ciertas situaciones"

Trataba de sonar lo más profesional posible, pero le estaba sacando de quicio el echo de que la rubia no se estaba quieta.

"No creo que necesite mejorar, más bien creo que tu quieres acostarte conmigo, así que porque no evitamos tanto drama, vamos al grano, yo me acuesto contigo, tu llenas mi reporte y después no nos volvemos a ver"

"Creo que eso no funcionara y apenas llevamos cinco minutos de sesión"

"ok, entonces dime acá entre nos que problemas tiene Seiya?"

" a todos mis pacientes les aseguro total confidencialidad"

"buuuu, que aburrida"

"entonces no vas a hablar"

Haruka no respondió y decidió sentarse esperando que la sesión terminara lo más pronto posible.

----FIN DEL FLASHBACK----

"Nada solo que la persona que pensé que era súper genial resulto ser la persona más irritante del mundo".

"A poco crees que Seiya es genial"

"Claro que no Setsuna, ayer la agente Tenoh fue a mi consultorio"

"Haruka fue, wow no pensé que tuviera problemas en esa área"

"Eso fue lo mismo que dijo Seiya, espera y tu como sabes"

"Ya te dije, que Haruka y yo somos viejas amigas"

"otra vez con eso"

"mira ,Haruka y yo eramos muy buenas amigas, pero abuse de su confianza y por eso ya no nos vemos"

"si, aha"

"si no me crees, en la próxima cita de acompaño"

"ok, pero si es mentira, harás todos los quehaceres de la casa por un mes."

"me parece bien"

* * *

"Solo dime cuanto tiempo tengo que ir"

"Solo hasta que seas una buena niña"

"entonces por el resto de mis días"

Mamoru tenía que reír ante eso, era gracioso que Haruka no entendiera que lo hacía por su bien, le habían recomendado a la doctora Kaioh varias veces, cuando hablaba con sus amigos de su relación con Usagi, no era que realmente tuvieran problemas en esa área pero Mamoru lo veía como un curso de aprendizaje y no había problema ya que en los registros él iba a ver una psicóloga no otra cosa.

"Ruka, sabes que es más que una sexologa"

"claro y yo soy la reina de Francia"

"oh, perdón no lo sabía su alteza"

Mamoru dejo su refresco a un lado y procedió a arrodillarse enfrente de la rubia besando su mano derecha

"disculpe a este humilde lacayo de tierras foráneas"

"no seas payaso"

"mira Ruka, yo también fui a verla y me ayudo a descubrir cosas sobre mi mismo que no sabía y creo que te ayudara"

Haruka y Mamoru se conocieron atreves de Usagi, cuando este la pretendía, Haruka tenía sus dudas sobre él y siempre andaba cuidando que decía o hacia enfrente de Usagi, después de un tiempo se convirtieron en buenos amigos ya que sabía que sería incapaz de lastimar a nadie, lo cual le sorprendió verlo después en el trabajo y nada más que su jefe, pero eso solo reafirmaba su postura pues el trabajo de Mamoru era táctico y administrativo nunca de campo como Haruka.

"casi se me olvidaba, ve a esta dirección, pregunta en la recepción por Jason"

Mamoru saco de uno de sus folders un papel y se lo entrego a Haruka.

"y como para qué? O qué?"

"es el enlace para tu próxima misión Haruka, recuerdas que te conté lo del trabajo de guardaespaldas"

"si"

"pues esta persona te dará los detalles completos de a quien vas a proteger"

* * *

Era un edificio alto, a al menos eso parecía, según la nota, se tenía que ver con su enlace en la sala de conferencias por lo cual le pidió a la recepcionista por direcciones pero la chica insistió en acompañarla lo cual ella no se rehusó, hablaron un poco mientras llegaban a su destino.

La puerta se abrió descubriendo a un hombre de unos 50 años, 1.90 de estatura, su traje negro impecable, barba de candado y un arete en su oreja izquierda, poseía cierto carisma que a Haruka siempre admiro.

"que haces aquí?"

Su voz sonó un poco temblorosa y el hombre se acerco para saludarla

"Haruka, tanto tiempo sin verte, te vi en la conferencia de prensa, la pasaron en las noticias, me sorprende en lo que te has convertido, eres toda una agente, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho hace tres años jamás lo hubiera creído"

"eso no responde mi pregunta"

"si tienes razón, mira, yo sé que mi hija te hizo mucho daño y en verdad lo siento, quien hubiera pensado que se iba a fugar con tu mejor amiga, la noche antes de su anuncio de compromiso, pero necesito un gran favor y tu eres la única persona que me puede ayudar, use un nombre falso porque sabía que lo más probable es que no quisieras verme, y realmente lo comprendo, pero no hubiera hecho esto si realmente no necesitara tu ayuda y créeme realmente la necesito"

Haruka no podía decir nada, enfrente de ella estaba un hombre que la había tratado como una segunda hija, que le había abierto las puertas de su casa y que tenía plena confianza en ella, pero al verlo también recordó lo que su hija le había hecho, todas las mentiras, todas los engaños, pero ella más que nadie sabía que solo por que dos personas estaban relacionadas no quería decir que fueran parecidas.

"cuál es el problema?"

"sabía que me ayudarías"

"todavía no he dicho que lo hare solo que quiero conocer en que lio estas metido"

Su voz era fría y así pretendía que fuera, no quería tomar una decisión precipitada, pero en algún momento tendría que decirse, se sentó en el asiento principal de la sala, esperando que el hombre prosiguiera pero solo se le quedaba viendo, absorbiendo cada uno de los movimientos que Haruka hacia, dejo salir un suspiro.

"de seguro tiene que ver con ella, porque ya hubieras hablado, no recuerdo que fueras corto de palabras, viejo"

"solo escúchame, creo que ……….."

"no y olvídalo, no quiero escuchar en que lio está metida y tan poco pienso ayudarle"

"Haruka"

"todavía está con Setsuna?"

Era una pregunta que se moría por hacer no podía quedarse con la duda, no sabía porque necesitaba tanto esa respuesta, era algo que no importara cuanto doliera ella necesitaba saberlo

"no, se separaron un mes después de que te dejo"

"al menos es tan desdichada como yo"

"pero que dices"

"mira viejo, ella se lo busco, eres su padre, pero ella es una persona adulta, sugiero que te mantengas al margen"

"no es como tú piensas"

"y entonces como es?"

Grito, exasperaba con la conversación, su mano pasó su cabellera en un gesto nervioso y decidió que era momento de irse de ahí, una mano la detuvo antes de alcanzar la perilla.

"Al menos piénsalo Haruka, son mis decisiones no las de ella, las que ponen en peligro su vida"

Era apenas un suspiro, una voz que nunca le había escuchado y eso la hizo bajas sus defensas.

"lo pensare, pero no prometo nada"

"es todo lo que pido"

* * *

gracias por leer la historia y por los reviews, el proximo capitulo habra mas Michiru ya que es justo y necesario al menos eso creo yo =D, quisiera darles una probadita de lo que seguira, pero la verdad e estado trabajando en capitulos mas adelantados, soy un completo desastre sl momento de escribir, ya que escribo todo lo que se me viene a la mente y ya tengo mis cuadernos entre apuntes de la escuela y capitulos de la trama, lo unico que les puedo ofrecer es el nombre del sig capitulo que sera "NUEVO PSICOPATA"


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3 NUEVO PSICOPATA

"Suéltala" la lluvia molestaba, había ido tras este tipo durante 20 minutos, ahora en un callejón sin salida, creía haberlo tenido acorralado.

"No lo creo, esta lindura va a morir por meterse en asuntos que no le convienen, claro, después de que me divierta con ella un poco"

El tipo lamio la cara de Michiru en un gesto lujurioso y ventajeado, la tomo con más fuerza para poder usarla de escudo, una mano en circulando la cintura y la otra en su garganta apuntando con un puñal directamente, Michiru no se atrevía a moverse su mente giraba con mil preguntas a la vez.

"Te dije que la sueltes" la rabia la consumía, saco su colt rápidamente para la apreciación del tipo, los ojos de Michiru parecían alarmantes al ver el arma de Haruka

"Aun no entiendes la situación verdad, si no bajas eso y me dejas escapar voy a rebanarle la garganta" la sujeto mas fuerte esta vez, haciendo presión sobre su cuello.

"Está bien, está bien, tu ganas"

"así me gusta, que se rindan ante mi"

Haruka deslizo poco a poco la pistola de su mano, lo suficiente para que el delincuente le diera cierta importancia con su vista, cuando parecía distraído por la lentitud de la misma, Haruka procedió a sacar la otra colt que descansaba a un costado de su camisa, no supo como paso que termino tirado contra el piso, con un pulmón perforado, Michiru se quedo inmóvil ante el sonido del gatillo siendo accionado, cerró los ojos y de repente sintió una descarga del peso y un golpe seco en el concreto, voltio a verlo abajo, su sangre adornaba su camisa completamente y apenas podía respirar, una mano la saco de su transe.

"No veas, toma"

Haruka le proporciono su chaqueta, para que no siguiera mojándose ante la lluvia, la movió sobre un pequeño techo y se dirigió hacia el tipo en cuestión.

"Quien te envió? " apretó con su bota la herida recién hecha

"hasta crees que te lo voy a decir, pedazo de basura" el tipo le escupió la acumulación de su sangre en la garganta

"quien te envió basura?" presiono más fuerte la herida

"crees, que todo acaba aquí Tenoh, mi jefe te conoce"

"quien es tu jefe?"

El tipo rio tan alto como pudo, sus respiraciones haciéndose más entrecortadas y erráticas a cada instante

"solo te puedo decir que esto es solo el comienzo y tu amiguita es parte del juego" tan rápido como lo había dicho, así se había muerto.

* * *

---FLASHBACK---

El día había comenzado bien, se levanto a las 5 A.M., corrió 3 kilómetros como de costumbre, fue al gimnasio, para las 7:45 ya estaba esperando en la sala de juntas junto con sus colegas a Mamoru para su asignación de casos.

"Tenoh, como te va con lo de ser la imagen de la policía" uno de ellos pregunto.

"ni digas, nadie me dijo que en el contrato tengo que dar conferencias, aparecer en televisión y revistas, todavía ni lo hago y ya me estoy arrepintiendo"

"pues se dice que hubo un bugatti de por medio" otro dijo en tono juguetón

"tú qué crees?"

Mamoru entro de manera repentina a la sala, parecía más agitado de costumbre, sus papeles eran un desastre cayéndose mientras caminaba, todos rápidamente se acomodaron en sus lugares esperando las palabras de su jefe

"chicos, no les voy a mentir, este mes, hay más casos que de costumbre y estos son más difíciles y de mayor gravedad de los que hemos estado manejando, lamentablemente la agente Tenoh debido a su nuevo cargo, no podrá ayudarnos de una manera más contundente, así que, tendremos que arreglárnosla por un tiempo solos"

" Tenoh se va a tomar vacaciones"

"no necesariamente, el hecho de que haya sido nombrada la nueva imagen de la policía, tiene efecto en su horario, la vamos a ver seguido, pero su antiguo horario entra en conflicto con sus presentaciones, así que hemos elegido que solo sea independiente, mientras el periodo en cuestión se desarrolla, tendrá casos si ella quiere, pero también puede ayudar con los casos de los demás si es que tiene tiempo"

La rubia estaba detrás escuchando la conversación detalladamente, algunos compañeros la felicitaron, otros le pedían un poco de ayuda con sus casos, ella se divertía con toda esa escena, pero le preocupaba su amigo, algo en la manera en que Mamoru se expresaba le decía que se acababa de enterarse de algo, pero le preguntaría otro dia, pues en este momento parecía que la estaba evadiendo.

* * *

La atmosfera era más relajada que la vez pasada, Michiru estaba leyendo un libro al parecer muy interesante y evidente evitando la presencia nueva.

"Hola"

"veo que volviste"

"nahhh, no tenía nada más que hacer"

"gracias, por hacerme sentir lo suficientemente importante como para llenar tu tiempo"

"de nada"

Michiru cerró su libro y removió sus lentes, se levanto de la silla y se posiciono delante de su escritorio, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sus zapatillas de tacón alto del mismo color, mientras llevaba un pendiente color esmeralda colgando de su cuello.

"ese vestuario no es apto para hacerme creer que eres una profesional"

"por cuanto tiempo vas a seguir con las bromas?"

"Hasta que firmes mi reporte o hasta que no tengas escrito _házmelo ahora mismo_ en tu frente, aunque realmente creo que ocurra la primera"

"para eso tengo que diagnosticar su problema agente Tenoh"

"ya te dije que yo no tengo problemas"

"bien, entonces te quiero presentar a una amiga, que dice conocerte?"

"muchas me conocen"

"alto autoestima Tenoh "

"solo un poco"

"_ya llego" _pregunto inclinándose hacia el interlocutor

"_si aquí esta"_

"_Dile que pase por favor"_

La rubia estaba algo intrigada, no solia conocer mucha gente, al menos no alguien que la conociera mucho, solo esperaba que no fuera una nueva fan, o una de sus conquistas de una noche, la puerta se abrió descubriendo una mujer de tez morena.

"Hola Haruka"

"que demonios haces aquí?" se paro rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Solo quiero hablar"

"Perdiste ese derecho cuando te fugaste con Erin"

"Mira Haruka realmente creía que sentía algo fuerte por ella"

"Tanto como para engañar a tu mejor amiga"

"No fue así como se dieron las cosas"

"No quiero seguir hablando del tema, yo tengo una sesión con Michiru y si me permites quisiera continuarla"

"_**Todas las unidades dentro del perímetro 13 favor de acudir lo más rápidamente posible al parque central, status hostil, repito status hostil" **_

"Me tengo que ir, a ti no te quiero volver a ver entendiste"

"Haruka, porque eres tan cabeza hueca" Setsuna trataba de razonar con ella.

"Disculpa, pero quien se fugo con la prometida de su mejor amiga, umm, esa fuiste tú, me largo de aquí"

Salió tan rápidamente como pudo, no entendió como Setsuna pudo haber estado ahí, y pensaba que su día iba bien, en realidad iba en picada, primero Mamoru la evadía y luego veía a la persona que le había quitado su felicidad hace tres años, subió a su coche y cuando encendió el coche escucho como la puerta del copiloto se abría y Michiru entraba como si fuera también su carro.

"Momento, momento porque te subes al carro"

"Yo ire contigo"

"Claro que no"

"Claro que sí, tengo que estudiar cómo te desenvuelves en tu ambiente regularmente" termino de abrocharse el cinturón.

"Y eso que tiene que ver, nuestra sesión se acabo, en el momento que esa apareció"

Pretendió que no había escuchado nada "Usualmente sigo a mis pacientes un día completo, para evaluar las estrategias a seguir y sus deseos sexuales reprimidos". Concluyo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Yo no tengo nada sexual reprimido"

"eso lo sabremos al final del día, agente Tenoh"

"cuál es tu relación con Setsuna?"

"disculpa"

"quieres saber cómo me desenvuelvo por mi está bien, siempre y cuando me digas cuál es tu relación con Setsuna?"

"eso afectaría de alguna manera nuestra relación"

"no"

Estudio sus opciones, por una lado Haruka le estaba dando espacio para que la relación doctor – paciente se efectuara pero por el otro, ella tendría las riendas de dicha relación "te sentirías incomoda?"

"si"

"Solo somos amigas, la conocí hace poco tiempo y compartimos la renta, fuera de eso no conozco nada de ella y procuramos no meternos en los asuntos personales de la otra"

"crees que estuvo mal lo que hizo"

"si"

"sabias lo que había hecho?"

"no"

"me consideras atractiva?"

"si"

La rubia sonrió ante la respuesta y Michiru solo se enterró de poco a poco en el asiento, partieron rápidamente, el carro de Haruka cortaba entre calles con una gran velocidad, llegaron al lugar a distancia de dos cuadras se estacionaron, debido a que se podían escuchar los tiroteos a lo lejos.}

"necesito que esperes aquí, no puedo poner tu vida en peligro"

"de acuerdo"

Haruka checo la carga de balas en sus colts y bajo del coche, rápidamente se posiciono detrás de una patrulla para obtener un reporte.

"status"

"lo único que sabemos es que fue un asesinato, el tipo está adentro pero sigue disparando balas perdidas, aun no sabemos si tiene rehenes, porque no deja que nos acerquemos lo suficiente"

"bien tratare de acercarme lo que pueda para dar un nuevo analisis de la situacion"

"alejense todos"

el presunto asesino salio apuntando con una metralladora y dando disparos perdidos a la multitud,lo cual distajo a los policias tratando de cubrirse entre las puertas de los carros, corrio hasta unas cuadras y se escucho el rechinar de unas llantas.

"Michiru"

---FIN DEL FLASHBACK---

* * *

Habían llegado a la casa de Haruka, Michiru aun estaba en shock debido a los acontecimientos previamente vividos, Haruka la sentó en el sillón, decidió que era mejor hacer un poco de café y se dirigió a la cocina, viendo de reojo una Michiru visiblemente traumada mirando hacia la nada, Haruka respiro hondo, hace un par de días no quería ni siquiera ver a esta mujer, pero debido a lo acontecido, era obvio que ella estaba relacionada en todo esto, era una pena, pero no había nada más que tratar de averiguar todo sobre ella y protegerla como testigo potencial de ahora en adelante, Michiru sin embargo no parecía del tipo de hacer enemigos, ni de tener mucho dinero, lo que podía complicar las cosas, pues sería difícil construir el perfil del atacante, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta el sonido que hizo la cafetera anunciando que ta estaba listo el café, tomo dos tazas y las arrastro a la sala, pero Michiru no estaba ahí, dejo las tazas en la mesita y procedió a seguir las huellas mojadas que la llevaron a la ducha, pudo ver como Michiru estaba tirada en el suelo, con sus piernas cerca de su pecho aseguradas por sus brazos, el agua corría agresivamente y ella pronunciaba cosas que no entendía, se acerco a cerrar la llave y se tiro al lado de ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

"estuve a punto de morir"

"pero no lo hiciste, jamás dejare que algo te pase"

"lo prometes?"

"lo prometo"

* * *

gracias por los reviews y por leer el fic, me tarde un poquillo por que me dio flojera transcribir, en mi cuaderno parecian mas hojas XD, eso hace la ilusion optica,tratare de subir el proximo cap rapido si es k no me da flojera la transcripcion.

_**momoyo20**_ entendi tu punto ayer cuando me toco transcribir el capitulo T_T

_**leferu**_ creo que en este capitulo te das cuenta XD


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4 "REDADA SOCIAL"

Al día siguiente todo era un poco confuso, Haruka estaba abrazada de Michiru en un gesto protector, la propia Michiru con sus puños apretados alrededor de la camisa de la otra chica, parecía tan débil y frágil pensaba Haruka, tal vez el hecho de que no había dejado de llorar en toda la noche aun entre sueños era lo que la hacía ver más vulnerable, Haruka se había quedado toda la noche despierta analizando todo lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas, la cama aun estaba mojada debido a sus propias ropas, después de levantar a Michiru del baño y trasladarla a la cama, esta no se quiso separar de nuevo de Haruka, lo cual ella lo comprendía, la primera vez que tuvo que matar a alguien en una situación de vida o muerte no pudo ni siquiera comer durante una semana.

_**Bueno….. bueno…. no te escucho puedes hablar un poco más alto, jajaja, estoy jugando no estoy, deja tu mensaje después del tono …**_

_**Muy graciosa Haruka estoy como loco gritando desde la otra línea, más vale que estés ahí, necesito que vengas lo antes posible a mi oficina, es de suma importancia hablar contigo, es sobre lo que paso ayer, creo que es algo que te interesara mucho.**_

Haruka escucho como la contestadora corto, si Mamoru tenía información concreta sobre lo que paso ayer, debía averiguarlo, el único problema era la chica que estaba a su lado, decidió que ir a la estación era lo mejor, rápidamente se baño y cambio tratando de no molestar el sueño de la chica y decidió que lo mejor era dejarle una nota, para que la chica no saliera de la casa.

* * *

La rubia salió por el lobby, esperando a que el chofer trajera su carro del estacionamiento, un poco impaciente.

_**"Jefe, acaba de salir de su apartamento"**_

_**"Bien"**_

_**"Entramos por la chica?"**_

_**"No es necesario, tengo otros planes para ella."**_

_**"Entonces qué hacemos?"**_

_**"Sigue a Tenoh, pero discretamente, en la noche me das un reporte detallado, quedo claro"**_

_**"Si jefe"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Michiru despertó sintiendo un poco de frio, se estiro en la cama, pero aprecio que esta era más grande de lo normal, de repente se levanto, tratando de recordar porque estaba en ese lugar desconocido, luego todo vino tan rápido en su mente, flashazos de lo acontecido paso frente a sus ojos, y no pudo evitar recordar a Haruka, la manera en que la había defendido y seguidamente estado con ella, seguramente la rubia estaba también en la casa y no sabía cómo enfrentarla, por un momento se olvido de eso y miro su ropa, que pensaría Haruka de verla así toda mal, con ojeras, y su ropa arrugada y aun mojada, vio que encima del buro Haruka había puesto algo de ropa para que se cambiara, tomo un baño rápido y se cambio en las ropas de la rubia que parecían algo grandes para ella, salió de la habitación y tentativamente miro a los lados buscando a la rubia, pero no la encontró, recorrió la pequeña casa, más bien apartamento de Haruka pero no la vio por ningún lado, decidió que lo mejor era buscarla en la estación, metió sus cosas dentro de una bolsa y se dispuso a salir, pero en la puerta encontró una nota que notablemente Haruka había dejado

"_**se lo que piensas y ni siquiera lo intentes, vuelvo lo más pronto posible, recuerda que desde ahora en adelante yo te protegeré, que clase de persona seria si dejo que te salgas sola, hay comida, tele y si puedes tocar piano en el cuarto dos puertas del mío existe uno"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Aquí tienes" Mamoru le aventó el expediente a la rubia "el hombre que murió ayer fue Jonathan Hill, tenia tu número telefónico dentro de su chaqueta, no pienso preguntarte como llego ahí, debido a tu pasado con su hija, lo que me intriga es la manera en que lo encontramos muerto, ten" le entrego unas fotografías, "esto es lo interesante, ves esa frase" le dijo apuntando a una foto en especial "está escrita, con la sangre de Hill"

"_**la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere dentro de un hombre, **_

_**es la expectación de algo que no suele llegar pero aun nos mantiene vivos,**_

_**es cuestión de fe y como todo dios estoy dispuesto a destruirla."**_

"Otro poeta entre nosotros" Haruka resoplo

"Hill presuntamente estaba metido en un lio de grande proporciones, no solo su imperio está por terminar, Jay descubrió que también tenía nexos con la mafia rusa y con un nuevo contrabandista"

"Hill me hablo hace dos días, necesitaba que protegiera a Erin, pero no le conteste le dije que lo pensaría"

"Crees que esté en peligro?"

"si el viejo tenía nexos con la mafia rusa, lo más probable es que ella también este en peligro, lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver Kaioh en todo esto"

"la doctora Kaioh" Mamoru se sorprendió

"si, ayer en el encuentro que tuvimos con el asesino dijo que también iban detrás de ella"

"que encuentro?"

"demonios Mamoru para ser alguien que necesita estar informado en todo momento, no sabes lo básico, historia corta fui a mi sesión, me encontré a Setsuna que resulto ser amiga de Kaioh, me enoje, Kaioh me siguió, estaba cerca del área, fui a ayudar, el tipo tomo mi carro, lo mate, Kaioh está bajo mi custodia"

Mamoru se quedo en silencio procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, queriendo hacer preguntas pero deteniéndose antes de hacerlas, Haruka giro sus ojos, esperando que su amigo procesara mejor, su celular sono y sin pensarlo lo contesto

"_**Tenoh si valoras a las personas, creo que deberías estar en el centro comercial dentro de media hora"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Michiru pronto se aburrió de lo que había en el televisor, lo apago y decidió deambular un poco por el departamento de Haruka, se dio cuenta que era mejor esperar a la rubia por una razón desconocida sintió que era mejor que ella le contara sobre su vida en vez de indagar de manera clandestina, lo cual solía hacer con la mayoría de sus pacientes, prefirió desobedecer las reglas de la rubia y salió del departamento.

* * *

Llego en tiempo record al centro comercial, si corazón estaba agitado expectante sobre lo que se supone debería acontecer, decidió que actuar natural era algo que no se debería esperar de ella y fue exactamente lo que hizo, camino lentamente poniendo atención a todo aquel que se mirara sospechoso o la mirara de manera particular, pero no había nada diferente, al menos ella no lo notaba, camino un poco mas y vio dentro de una cafetería a Michiru saludando a la vista, voltio y miro a Setsuna que estaba con la cara un poco agachada en señal de vergüenza, de pronto vio aparecer en la mejilla de Michiru un punto rojo.

Haruka voltio en dirección de la luz en el segundo piso encontró al francotirador, abrió fuego rápidamente, consiguió darle en un brazo, pero dicho sonido causo que la gente corriera y bloqueara su vista, su objetivo era poner a salvo a las dos mujeres, así que prosiguió a su dirección, las chicas se habían escondido debajo de una mesa, Haruka obtuvo su atención y les hizo varios gestos para que las siguieran.

Al encontrarse las tres juntas, se escucharon mas disparos, Haruka levanto la cabeza cubriéndose con varios disparos al aire que hizo, conto mínimo ocho, cinco en el segundo piso y tres en su nivel, decidió que lo mejor es tirar a los de arriba ya que eran los que podrían causarle más problemas, disparo solo para cubrirse y manejo cubrir a las chicas detrás de ella, logro sacarlas del edificio y las subió a su auto.

"qué demonios estabas haciendo ahí Michiru que no te dije específicamente que te quedaras en la casa"

"estaba aburrida"

"Michiru por proco te matan, si no hubiera estado ahí, hubieras estado muerta, entiendes la gravedad de mis palabras"

"pero estabas ahí, así que deja de ser tan dramática" Setsuna quien había estaba en el asiento trasero, callada hasta al momento pronuncio.

"tú no te metas" dijo Haruka visiblemente exaltada

"Gracias por salvarme Ruka"

"No me agradezcas nada, que lo haya hecho no quiere decir que lo quería, solo que conozco la diferencia entre en trabajo y la vida privada y para ti es agente Tenoh entiendes" tomo la mano de Michiru en la suya de algún modo buscando un poco de solidaridad

"Gracias de todos modos"

"Debemos salir de aquí" gruño la rubia

* * *

El timbre sonó a una hora que la pequeña rubia no esperaba, hace una hora Mamoru había llegado del trabajo, con una cara de pocos amigos Usagi sabía que no debía preguntar por qué estaba así, ya que Mamoru siempre gruñía algo entre dientes y después salía de la casa, era mejor tenerlo ahí aunque estuviera encerrado en su oficina, abrió la puerta un poco expectante de la visita.

"Necesitamos un lugar para quedarnos" Haruka dijo sin mas preámbulos

"Que paso?"

"Después te cuento, primero déjanos entrar"

"Claro, claro pasen"

Las tres chicas entraron rápidamente en la casa.

"Mamoru está en la oficina?"

"si, ya sabes llego un poco enojado y mejor lo deje solo" Usagi dijo aun con una sonrisa grande.

"ok, puedes servir un poco de café para ellas, han tenido un día largo"

Haruka señalo a las chicas detrás de ella, Usagi asintió lentamente

"si claro, pasen a la sala en un momento estoy con ustedes"

Usagi se dirigió a la cocina y Haruka guio a Setsuna y Michiru a la sala.

"necesito hablar con Mamoru"

"te puedo acompañar" Michiru pregunto un poco expectante

"es mejor que te quedes aquí, no tardo"

* * *

Mamoru estaba en su oficina, viendo las noticias y todo el desastre que se había hecho en el centro comercial, vio varias tomas que la cámara estaba dando pero todas vagas, le había costado mucho trabajo evitar que las tomas más claras salieran, 30 minutos después de que Haruka había prácticamente corrido de la central, recibió la llamada de emergencia diciendo de un tiroteo en el centro comercial y como cierta rubia estaba involucrada en todo y como parecía que ella había sido la que abrió fuego primero, escucho su puerta abrirse.

"Usagi amor, quisiera estar solo."

"no soy Usagi"

Voltio a ver a la causa de su problemas parada en el marco de la puerta, su ira volvió a el y se abalanzó sobre la rubia tomándola por el collar de su camisa.

"Qué demonios paso en el centro comercial Haruka, lo único que pude ver es gente corriendo y un montón de disparos, que demonios te pasa?, como se te ocurre poner en peligro la vida de gente inocente?, pensé que sabias lo que hacías, las noticias ya están hablando de eso, logre cubrir tu nombre del escándalo solo porque eres la imagen nueva de la policía, pero ni se te ocurra volver a cometer la misma estupidez que hiciste hoy, porque te juro Haruka que estarás fuera de la policía, lo importa que tan amigos somos, o como me hallas ayudado, estarás fuera para siempre no solo de la policía sino también de nuestras vidas"

"Tenían a Michiru con laser que esperabas que hiciera" la rubia ataco de vuelta "que harías si Usagi estuviera en peligro"

"Kaioh esta aqui"

"junto con Setsuna"

"porque están aqui"

"tiene que ver con estos eventos nuevos, necesito que se queden aquí mientras voy a ver a Erin, ella debe tener más respuestas, sobre esta locura"

"piensas ir a verla, crees que soportaras verla después de todo lo que paso"

"es necesario"

* * *

**ok, ahi ta un nuevo cap, trate de sacarlo rapido por k me encargaron mucha tarea T_T en la uni y pues me la voy a pasar haciendola, lo bueno es k no tuve bloqueo al momento de sentarme a escribir el cap, el proximo capitulo, tratara de la relacion de Haruka con su ex, acaso Michiru se pondra celosa?**

**_FICR espero k este capitulo tambien te deje igual_**

**_HARUKAIS si ya lo se, pero les falta mas tramo a estas niñas para poder estar juntas_**

**_LEFERU espero seguirla constante antes de que tenga mas trabajo en la uni XD_**

**_DEI lastima que no hay mucho aqui, pero el proximo capitulo si existiran mas escenas graciosas, _**

**por ultimo el mensaje de la contestadora es el mismo que yo poseo en el celular, lo cual me causa mucha risa cuando mis amigos se enojan por estarle gritando a alguien que no esta ahi XD**


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5 "SIMON DICE"

Al día siguiente, Haruka se preparo para ir a ver a su ex, tenía que haber una conexión entre la muerte de su padre y los dos atentados contra la vida de Michiru, le pidió a Mamoru que cuidara de ambas chicas en su ausencia, lo mejor es que fuera un viaje en carro, ya que tal vez los estaban siguiendo, le propuso a Mamoru actuar de la manera más despreocupada posible y no dejar a las chicas salir solas.

"Bueno ya me tengo que ir" decía despidiéndose de los demás en la puerta

"Sara mejor que vaya contigo"

"Para que?"

"Para seguir con las sesiones, claro está" dijo Michiru con un tono un poco sarcástico

"Cuales sesiones" Usagi dijo, perdiéndose en la conversación de las otras dos chicas

"Soy psicóloga" vio a Mamoru detrás de Usagi haciendo señas, y una sonrisa malévola cruzo sus labios "de hecho para ser exacta soy…….." no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Mamoru salto de repente sobre de ella, cubriendo su boca.

"Una gran psicóloga mi amor, no sabes que talento tiene, ya me trato a mi hace un tiempo"

"Oh, es serio, que bien, y yo pensando que Haruka y tu eran algo mas, bueno ni modo, eso quiere decir que la cena del domingo no se cancela" voltio a ver a su amiga "Haruka quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Rei es tu tipo, ya le he platicado de ti y está entusiasmada en conocerte, aunque debo advertirte a veces es un poco mala, pero se llevaran bien"

"Usagi por favor pensé que eso de las citas ya se había terminado"

"Solo una más, si no te gusta, no lo volveré a hacer" la miro con una cara que sabia que Haruka no podía negarle nada.

"está bien, entonces vámonos Michiru," voltio con su amigo "Mamoru observa de cerca a Setsuna algo en ella me da mala espina"

"no te preocupes ya tengo cubierto todo"

Se despidieron una última vez y procedieron a subir al carro, cuando estuvieron a distancia considerable, Haruka decidió comenzar conversación.

"Así que quieres tener sexo en mi carro, debo decir que como es un poco chico sería mejor ir a un motel"

"Pensé que ya habías terminado con las bromas" dijo Michiru girando sus ojos en gesto molesto

"Buuu, no dejas entretenerme"

"Ok, entonces lo hare contigo si puedes tocar tu nariz con la lengua"

" nahhh no estoy tan urgida de sexo como crees"

"más bien yo creo que no eres capaz Tenoh?"

* * *

Estos nuevos acontecimientos le habían dejado más trabajo de lo usual, no queria dejar solas a Usagi, su hija y Setsuna, pero necesitaba estar en la estación por el nuevo papeleo que había llegado, checo los nuevos reportes sobre los accidentes y como ninguno concordaba en nada ni siquiera en la descripción de los que disparaban, esto lo ponía en jaque como es que nada concordaba, ni siquiera los detalles más fáciles.

"Comandante, aquí están otros reportes" el chico le entrego otra pila de papeles "aun no entiendo porque existen 30 reportes diferentes de solo dos sucesos"

"ni yo, Jay, lo extraño es que ninguno coincide en nada"

"acaso eso es posible?"

"ahora lo es, estoy pensando que este trabajo debe ser interno"

"comandante puede ser que vayan tras la agente Tenoh"

"es muy posible"

El silencio cayó ante ellos, sintiendo el gran peso de sus palabras.

"Se me olvidaba comandante" el chico saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo "esto llego en el correo hoy, es para usted"

"Quien lo envió?"

"Según el chico de paquetería vino un joven a entregarlo, no parecía sospechoso asi que no mando el paquete a revisión, además dijo que lo conocía"

"Esta bien, muchas gracias Jay"

Siguió con el chequeo de los reportes, dejando el pequeño paquete a un lado, consumiendo varias horas en el proceso.

* * *

El viaje era ameno, mas cómodo de lo que pensaba, ya llevan dos horas de viaje y actualmente Michiru estaba en el asiento trasero dormitando, La rubia le echo una mirada de reojo por el retrovisor para ver como se encontraba, al verla que su sueño era profundo decidió que sería bueno probar si realmente su lengua podría alcanzar su lengua, intento varias veces tratando de que mantener la estabilidad del carro cuando al fin parecía lograr su objetivo, escucho una pequeña risa.

"Vaya nunca pensé que alguien tuvieras tanto interés en acostarse conmigo"

"Mira el sexo tiene muchas ventajas, primero haces ejercicio, segundo te relajas, tercero ayuda a estrechar amistades, cuarto es bueno para el cutis, quinto es placentero, al diablo con las ventajas es sexo y eso es lo único que cuenta, si te dejaras de hacer la difícil con eso de que primero me debes de diagnosticar, en este momento tu y yo estuviéramos disfrutando un cálido momento juntas, digo si te acostaste con Mamoru por que no conmigo"

"De hecho nunca lo hice con el"

Haruka detuvo el coche de repente haciendo que la otra chica casi saltara al asiento de enfrente "En serio, me estas tomándome el pelo verdad"

"No"

"Por que?"

"Porque muchas veces no es ese el problema, muchos de mis pacientes solo tienen alguna situación que los ha traumado o no saben cómo contenerse delante de una mujer o un hombre, entonces ahí entro yo, hago que me confiesen sus miedos y los guio a través de un programa para que los superen o maximicen sus relaciones sexuales, con Mamoru fue lo segundo el quería experimentar otras cosas con su esposa y nuestras sesiones se enfocaron en cómo debía de aumentar su comunicación y sugerir nuevos cambios sin que ella lo tomara mal o no lo entendiera" dijo en un tono muy profesional

"Y yo pensando que escogiste la profesión porque siempre habías sido muy desinhibida"

"déjame decirte que fue todo lo contrario, siempre fue una chica muy tímida y aterrada de los chicos, eso fue culpa de mi padre, el me dijo desde muy pequeña que si un chico me tocaba la mano iba a quedar embarazada, fui escuelas de puras chicas, a los 14 me di cuenta que la teoría de mi padre no esa cierta así que al entrar a la universidad decidí revelarme a mis padres"

"Y tuviste sexo con cualquiera que estuviera enfrente"

"Vaya que tu imaginación se dispara"

"Es uno de mis dones"

"Pues tu don está muy mal, lo único que hice fue estudiar psicología y después especializarme en la sexología, mis padres siempre han sido muy dados a las apariencias así que fue escandaloso el saber que su hija era sexóloga, dado a los taboos que vienen con la profesión, pues fue simple para ellos creer que era una cualquiera"

"Eso es todo" dijo Haruka un poco decepcionada "ninguna noche desenfrenada con tipos que no conoces, sacando todas tus perversiones sexuales y experimentando con los placeres del bajo mundo, nada de tatuajes en lugares ilícitos o piercings para aumentar tu placer, nada de lugares escandalosos u orgias innumerables"

"No"

"Entonces porque das la impresión de irradiar toda esa energía sexual, de probablemente haber tenido tantas escaparadas y amantes sexuales que ni 100 personas juntas igualarían"

"Eso se llama ilusión óptica Haruka"

"Ilusión óptica" la rubia dijo un poco perpleja ante la situación.

"Creerías que soy una sexóloga, si vistiera a la antigua y no tuviera sex appeal"

"no"

* * *

"Por qué haces esto?" La rubia decía mientras corría a la habitación de su hija, tratándola de poner a salvo.

"Debo de recuperar todo lo que me quitaron, todo volverá hacer mío si cumplo con mi misión"

"Haruka confiaba en ti" Usagi decía entre llantos

"Precisamente por eso, logre a quitarle a Erin creyendo que asi se fijaría en mi, pero no contaba con que la chica estúpida quisiera quedarse conmigo, todos deben de morir, incluso Michiru pero ella será al final después de que mate a todos los que Haruka ama, no quedara más que amarme a mí y quedarse conmigo por siempre"

"Estas enferma Setsuna no puedes obligar a que alguien te ame"

"Claro que puedo, lo hice con Erin, lo hare con Mamoru y por ultimo con Haruka, pero esta vez nadie sabrá que fui yo, esta vez mi plan esta mas estructurado y mientras todo apuntan a otra persona yo seguiré haciendo lo mío".

"No importa a quien mates jamás tendrás el corazón de Haruka"

"Eso lo veremos"

Setsuna apretó el gatillo tres disparos que no se escucharon debido a él silenciador que cargaba, Setsuna se dirigió al cuarto donde la pequeña estaba durmiendo sin haberse percatado de nada y simplemente le dio un disparo directo en el corazón, arresto los dos cuerpos sin vida hacia la sala, dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre, cubrió sus huellas y prosiguió a hacer un desastre dentro de la casa.

* * *

"Te debo pedir un favor muy grande, necesito que pretendas que somos novias, no quiero darle la satisfacción a Erin de saber que aun no la he olvidado"

"Aun no lo has hecho?"

"Eso es fuera de base, me vas a ayudar o no?"

"Con una condición"

"Cual?"

"Que después me cuentes exactamente que paso en tu vida antes de que te unieras a la policia"

"Creo que eso ya lo sabías."

"Vagamente, necesito saber para ayudarte a saber quién nos está persiguiendo."

"No sería mejor hacer un informe de ese loco"

"No sabemos si es un hombre o una mujer, además no lo conozco, pero al hacer un diagnostico tuyo puedo saber cuáles son sus tendencias y porque te busca a ti y a mi particularmente"

"Ok, está bien, finge que estas perdidamente enamorada y de regreso te contare todo."

"Perfecto ahora debemos establecer ciertas reglas de nuestra relación"

"cuales reglas?" Haruka parecía un poco perdida

"en términos de afecto hasta donde llegaremos, solo agarrarnos de la mano o tener una sesión completa de besos"

"creo que lo primero"

"bien, como nos conocimos"

"en un bar"

"que romántica situación"

"esta bien, si Erin pregunta, tu inventas una historia y yo te sigo la corriente"

"bien y por ultimo cual es el status de nuestra relación, es algo serio o no"

"definitivamente algo serio, quiero que vea que mi vida está completamente recuperada"

* * *

corrio lo mas que pudo, su carro estaba dañado y a media noche no habia quien lo llevara

**_"quien es"_**

**_"por que no abrio el paquete comandante"_**

**_"quien demonios es?"_**

_**"no se impaciente, quiero que sepa algo muy importante**"_

siguio corriendo su cuerpo ya casi no respondia pero tenia que llegar a su casa, ya solo quedaban unas cuantas cuadras.

**_"que demonios quieres, has hecho sufrir a demasiada gente, cualquier cosa que venga de ti no la quiero saber"_**

**_"y apenas comienzo mi querido comandante, yo pensaria dos veces antes empezar a gritar sabiendo que tengo a su familia"_**

**_"que dijiste imbecil"_**

Entro a su casa, vio como todo estaba tirado, su corazón latía mas fuerte cada segundo, no quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, algo muy dentro de el quería que todo fuera un sueño, encontro dos cuerpos sin vida, desfigurados vio sangre por todos lados y una figura al lado, moviendose lentamente hacia el.

"Setsuna que paso"

"No pude detenerlos"

"Quienes, quienes fueron los malditos que hicieron esto" sus lagrimas salian incontrolablemente,

"Me mantuvieron viva, solo para darte un mensaje"

"Cual es?"

Setsuna le enseño su muñeca las palabras estaban en su brazo, Mamoru vio el brazo ensangrentado de Setsuna seguramente lo habían hecho con un cuchillo haciendo las marcas permanentes de por vida.

_"quien puede enseñar valores, cuando descuida lo mas preciado"_

* * *

**y ahi se acaba el capitulo jajaja, ahora se esperan hasta el viernes XD**

**_HARUKO HINAKO sorry se k lo prometi, pero me quede sumergida en los demas acontecimientos, aun asi espero que disfrutes el intercambio verbal de estas chicas, sin embargo el prox capitulo si habran celos ñacañacañaca_**

**_LEFERU creo que ahora lo sabes, o tal vez te deje mas confundida, antes de que me agobiara la uni, decidi actualizar_**

**_FICR creo que este cap dejo mas misterio k nada_**


	6. Chapter 61

CAP 6 PARTE 1 "SECUELAS"

La policía termino de acordonar el área, gente iba y venía, Mamoru francamente no quería lidiar con todo eso, los cuerpos de su familia se los habían llevado hace media hora y solo quedaban los peritos y oficiales dentro de su casa, en una habitación estaba Setsuna dando su declaración mientras el supervisaba que no tocaran más de lo debido, su frustración iba en ascenso, encontraría quien hizo esto y le daría su merecido aun cuando eso implicara pasar por encima de su propia ley.

"Comandante ya acabamos el reporte, los peritos están levantando las ultimas evidencias, y la señorita Setsuna se encuentra en la suite principal"

"Quien la dejo entrar a mi cuarto?"

"Solo dijo que necesitaba está ahí"

"Está bien, cuando pases el reporte me lo mandas a la oficina para echarle otro vistazo, no voy a ir la próxima semana ya hable con los superiores y dada la situación, decidieron darme libre albedrio sobre todo esto así que voy a necesitar que reúnas un equipo especial."

"Y la agente Tenoh?" pregunto Jay

"Ella tiene suficientes problemas"

"Pero es su amiga y además…"

"Eso sera todo Jay"

"Pero comandante"

"Haz lo que te digo"

"Entendido"

Jay decidió no preguntar más y esperar a que todos salieran de la casa.

* * *

Entraron en una distintiva mansión, Haruka estaba mas nerviosa de lo que esperaba, estaba sudando solo la expectación de ver a aquella chica de nuevo, hacia que su estomago se revolviera, toco la puerta y espero a la apertura de esta, la sirvienta los recibió y los paso a la sala mientras llamaba a Erin

"Ok, repasando, me gusta la velocidad, las ensaladas, odio la injusticia …" la rubia decía contando con sus dedos

"Y llevamos saliendo tres meses, relájate todo va a salir bien, además venimos a hacer preguntas sobre el caso, no a adentrarnos en tu vida privada"

"Si lo se pero si conocieras a Erin"

"Absolutamente le caería bien" una voz interrumpió (nota, físicamente Erin es así como barbara mori ,googleenla para más información O_o )

Haruka voltio a ver la causa de sus males, caminando seductivamente hacia ella, abrazándola por completo y olvidándose de la otra chica que la acompañaba

"Ruka sabía que vendrías, apreciabas mucho a mi padre"

"Erin vengo por parte de la policía" la rubia trataba de zafarse del abrazo sin éxito

"me acompañaras al funeral, iras al lado mío como en los viejos tiempos"

"No creo que eso sea conveniente" HAruka y Erin voltearon a ver a una Michiru visiblemente algo enojada

"Y esta quien es" Erin miro a la chica como si fuera alguna plaga

"Kaioh Michiru prometida de Haruka mucho gusto y si no te molesta quisiera que le quitaras las manos de encima"

* * *

un adelanto, mañana posteo el resto del capitulo


	7. Chapter 62

CAP 6 PARTE 2 "SECUELAS"

El servicio funerario había sido corto, el padre estaba dando los ultimos rezos al difunto, Haruka tenía sentimientos encontrados Hill habías sido como un segundo padre y al ver como había acabado la hacía sentir culpable, Hill le había pedido ayuda y ella lo había rechazado.

"Haruka seria posible que primero vayamos a comer antes de que empecemos con el cuestionario" Erin se acerco a la oreja de Haruka para susurrarle

"quisiera empezar con el cuestionario lo antes posible Erin"

"entonces comeremos y me haces las preguntas que quieras"

la rubia suspiro "Michi, que piensas"

"pues ciertamente tengo hambre"

"entonces iremos"

Haruka tomo de la mano a Michiru y se dispuso a subir a su coche, sin siquiera terminar de escuchar las ultimas palabras, Erin las alcanzo en el estacionamiento algo agitada.

"no iremos juntas" dijo tratando de alcanzar su aliento

"creo que es mejor que nosotras dos vayamos en un carro y tu nos sigas" Michiru dijo

"pero eso es gastar demasiada gasolina"

"eres rica, puedes pagarla"

"pero no me gusta estar sola"

"ese no es nuestro problema"

"Haruka dile algo como se atreve a hablarme asi"

Haruka las miro a las dos claramente las chicas tenian una riña interesante, las dos las veian de diferente manera, Haruka paso saliva, hace tiempo que esto no le ocurria pero si queria salir con vida de todo esto era mejor con la farsa plantada

"Erin, deberias ir en tu propio coche,te apreciaria que no le hablaras en ese tono a Michiru, si ella no quiere compartir su espacio contigo no lo hara y yo no la obligare, recuerdo que solia darte tu lugar de la misma manera cuando tu y yo estabamos juntas"

"pero Haruka"

"no peros si quieres te acompaño a tu coche pero de ahi tu chofer nos seguira"

"esta bien"

* * *

"disculpa Setsuna pero sera mejor que salgas de aqui" Mamoru trato de decir de una manera calmada

Setsuna estaba viendo una foto de ellos con Haruka "eran un familia muy unida?"

"si lo eramos"

"Haruka tambien es familia?"

"no, era amiga de Usagi ellas se conocieron en la escuela, y despues yo la conoci, pero siempre la consideramos familia"

"perdona por no poder hacer nada"

Setsuna se acerco a Mamoru rodeandolo con los brazos tratandole de darle el consuelo que el claramente necesitaba, lo escucho sosollar y abrazarla con fuerza, Setsuna sabia que desde este momento tendria que ser alguien indispensable en la vida de el.

"no creo que hallas podido" Mamoru se separo limpiandose las lagrimas que salieron inconsientemente "pero nos debes de ayudar con cualquier cosa que recuerdes especialmente los pequeños detalles, esos son los que mas importan por el momento, debemos ir a un hotel al menos por esta noche, no creo poder dormir si me quedo aqui"

* * *

bajando del coche Haruka y Michiru fueron recibidas por una ola de reporteros.

_"Agente tenoh viene para aclarar la muerte de Hill?"_

_"es cierto agente que la señorita Hill y usted ha retomado de nuevo su relación"_

_"definitivamente se les vio muy juntos en el funeral de su padre"_

_"Quienes son los principales sospechosos de la muerte de Hill"_

_"quien es usted?"_

_"es una testigo protejida?"_

"abran paso por favor"

_"agente Tenoh conteste por favor"_

la rubia abrio la puerta y voltio a ver a los reporteron todos con los microfonos en mano, algunas camaras de television y flashasos al por mayor, Michiru estaba detras de ella usandola como escudo nunca habia visto tanta gente acechandola

"la reunion con Erin Hill es un asusto policiaco, nuestra relacion no es de sentido amoroso,todos los sucesos rodeando la muerte de Hill seran revelados cuando se tenga algo en concreto,si me disculpan estoy famelica"

los reporteros siguieron con sus preguntas pero contesto nada mas, entraron al restaurante casi refugiandose, dentro Erin las miraba algo divertida por la situacion

"tu los llamaste"

"ellos solo estan igual de curiosos que yo, asi que diganme como se conocieron?"

* * *

como se dice en Mexico los maestros me la pelan, jajajajaja, toda la semana escribi en mi cuaderno el unico problema,es escribirlo de nuevo en la compu T_T, al menos no se me van las ideas, pal martes o miercoles les tengo nuevo cap y mas intrigas,obvio un poco mas avance alrededor de este misterio XD, me acabo de enterar k hay convencion anime en monterrey dentro de dos meses, asi k a juntar pal cosplay, por k de k voy pos voy.

_**Haruko Hinako proximo cap, veras algo mas de accion,aunk no creo que "quitale las manos encima zorra" sea algo k diga Michiru tan abiertamente, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor tiene otros metodos mas eficaces de probar k Haruka namas es de ella **_

_**Ficr no te hulkes, a mitad de semana tendras mas k leer XD**_

_**belle03 de echo siempre lo pense de esa manera, pero obvio ustedes no estan en mi mentesita, asi k era necesario explicitarlo**_

_**leferu emm, la trama se va desenvolviendo, pero acepto ideas**_

_**hamichi jeje, si a ver k te parece la conti?**_

_**harukaIs y se va a poner mas complicado ^ _^**_


	8. Chapter 7

CAP 7 "MENTIRAS, DECEPCIONES Y MAS JUEGOS"

El trayecto había sido callado, la recepcionista no hizo más preguntas de mas y les entrego la llave, caminaron sin palabras de por medio, era la primera vez que Mamoru iba a dormir solo en un par de años, todo lo acontecido era aun surreal para el, una parte de su mente aun deseaba que que la puerta se abriera y Usagi caminara hacia el con su hija en brazos diciendo que todo era mentira, pero no podía ser así, lo hecho, hecho estaba y la realidad lo golpeo tan abruptamente que no pudo controlarse, sentado cerca de la ventana voltio a ver a aquella chica que ocupaba el lado que usaba su esposa para dormir, la respiración de Setsuna era tranquila y calmada, sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido, Mamoru permaneció junto a la ventana alerta en todo tiempo sabia que esto no era un acto sin un plan detrás, todo estaba relacionado y cuando Haruka volviera lo resolverían, por ahora un pequeño sonido proveniente de su estomago le aviso que necesitaba algo de alimento, salió de la habitación dejando a Setsuna protegida por alarmas que cuidadosamente puso en lugares estratégicos si algo pasaba, el lo iba a saber, recorrió los pasillos y las escaleras lentamente de alguna manera su intuición le decía que debía recordar todo lo posible, se sentó en el restaurante del pequeño hotel, todos sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel, podía escuchar claramente las conversaciones de la demás gente así como los lejanos pero apresurados pasos, tomando su café reflexiono, toda esta gente alrededor suyo no tenía ni idea de lo que a él le había sucedido, vivían sus vidas sin preocupación de la desgracia ajena, lo cual a él le había sucedido tiempo atrás, su niñez y adolescencia habían sido privilegiadas, era arrogante, sin preocupaciones y demasiado orgulloso, sin embargo cuando mataron a su padre él siguió de la misma manera, hasta que conoció a Usagi aquella chica con una vida muy diferente a la de el, la cual jamás se había rendido, era optimista, alegre y preocupada por los demás, el había tratado tantas veces de quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza pero había fallado miserablemente, por el contrario, se enamoro de la chica y peleo con los prejuicios que eso conllevaba, porque Usagi valía todo para él, era la luz dentro de su oscuridad y jamás quiso perderla.

"_**Acaba de salir no lo pierdas de vista"**_

"_**Entendido"**_

"_**Mantén tu distancia, si haces contacto con el, actúa naturalmente"**_

"_**Espera ……….., acaba de entrar al comedor"**_

"_**Entonces entra igual pide algo, míralo ocasionalmente, pero sobre todo no lo pierdas de vista"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Nos conocimos en un restaurante, Haruka estaba haciendo un trabajo de encubrimiento como mesera y coincidió que yo estaba ahí con unas amigas, debo decir que nos atendió muy espléndidamente, cuando mis amigas fueron al tocador yo me quede a pedir una copa, ambas sabemos que esa era solo la excusa" Erin frunció el ceño "entonces nos quedamos platicando y quedamos de salir después de que su turno terminara"

"cuando te diste cuenta que era agente?"

"ese mismo día, veras Erin" se acerco a la chica "Haruka y yo no tenemos secretos"

"ya veo, entonces no te importara decirme cuando fue la primera vez que lo hicieron"

"Erin, por favor" la rubia se sonrojo, pero a Michiru le causo un poco de ternura

"Una semana después de que nos conocimos y antes de llegar aquí también, por eso nos tardamos mas de lo debido en llegar, aun me pregunto como alguien puede seguirle el paso, todo el tiempo lo quiere hacer y la verdad no me quejo, es mejor que no hacer nada, no crees"

Erin estaba viendo fijamente a Michiru, no podía percibir mentira en sus palabras, pero definitivamente algo no andaba bien entre ellas dos, eso si podía percibirlo, a lo lejos las cámaras seguían grabando aquella escena, si ella no podía averiguar nada, seguro los medios lo harian por ella.

"Bueno, bueno" Haruka tosió un poco "creo que no estamos para discutir eso, Erin tu padre tenía una relación con gente, como podría decirlo, umm, exactamente no legal"

"No, mi padre jamás se juntaría con ese tipo de gente"

"Tenía algún tipo de deuda o algún vicio"

"Salía todos los sábados con varios empresarios primero jugaban golf y después jugaban cartas"

"Parece que tu padre le debe dinero muy serio a uno de ellos, antes de morir, me visito para la posibilidad de brindarte protección, días después lo asesinaron, debe ser alguien cercano debido a su preocupación. Cuáles eran sus actividades diarias?"

"Solo el trabajo, se levantaba temprano y para las 7 de la mañana ya se encontraba en la oficina y no salía hasta las 9 de la noche, los sábados era el único día que salía, el domingo iba a la iglesia y se quedaba en casa."

"En donde se juntaban con sus amigos?"

"En la casa de los Kou ya sabes el papa de Seiya"

"El papa de Seiya" Haruka y Michiru se sorprendieron

"Si, desde hace tiempo ellos se volvieron amigos, de echo lo viste en el funeral, lo raro es que Seiya no estaba, seguro tenia cosas que hacer, tiene tiempo que no le habla a su padre"

* * *

Su café estaba frio, tal vez porque se la paso inspeccionando el lugar, las rutas de evacuación, las puertas de salida, los movimientos de la gente, las cámaras que lo grababan a lo lejos, si algo pasaba estaría grabado, eso le traía algo de tranquilidad, saco su cartera y dejo el dinero en la mesa, con una propina generosa, al menos la mesera lo merecía, si rostro parecía cansado como de no haber dormido en días, se dirigió a su cuarto, Setsuna debía seguir profundamente dormida al menos uno de los dos descansaba correctamente, camino lentamente por los pasillos, escucho algunos hielos caer en una cubeta, al final del pasillo estaba un chico que lo miraba algo desconcertado.

"Yo te conozco, Seiya cierto"

"Si, así es, tú eres" el chico parecía no reconocerle

"Mamoru, vaya no he cambiado casi nada, pero es difícil pensar que me olvidaste después de que eras mi rival"

"Usagi escogió al mejor, aun no creo que haya hecho la mejor opción"

su rostro se convirtió con un aire de prepotencia, Mamoru lo había notado, pero sabía que el chico tenía razón, Mamoru había llegado a su escuela y robado su novia Usagi y la amistad de Haruka, aunque Haruka siempre mantuvo el balance en la amistad con los dos chicos, Seiya siguió sintiendo celos por que no la queria compartir con nadie.

"Ni yo, creo que ella necesitaba alguien que siempre la protegiera"

"A que te refieres con necesitaba, ya no están juntos"

"No exactamente, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto encontrarte por aquí, nos vemos luego"

voltio para seguir su recorrido, definitivamente aun no estaba listo para decir que Usagi habia muerto, dejo al chico con la duda y asi era mejor, entro a la habitacion y como vio que todo seguia de la misma manera, decidio no checar ninguna de las camaras que habia puesto, volvio a su posicion inicial, se quito su pistola y la dejo en el buro, sus ojos estaban cansados, su vista la volvio a la calle que atravesa la ventana.

* * *

la cena no habia durado tanto como esperaba, ahora iban de regreso a casa, tener a Seiya de amigo le iba a ayudar en este caso, lo que no habia esperado era la manera en que Michiru parecia protegerla de Erin,como le tomaba la mano, o le guiñaba el ojo, aquellos detalles sutiles que Erin no pasaba por alto y que a ella le hacian cada vez sonrojar mas, realmente parecian una pareja enamorada, al final de la cena no hubo necesidad de besarse, pero no entendia por que realmente queria que sucediera, realmente queria saber mas de la chica, despues de se pusiera al corriente con Mamoru de detalles que pudieron aparecer, ella tenia que aparecer en un programa de tv segun la agenda presentada, no seria mala idea seguir con este juego un poco mas, no le gustaba tener constantemente chicas atras de ella, pero si sabian que ya estaba tomada, seguro desistirian y no la molestarian de mas, lo proximo en la agenda seria entonces comprarle un anillo a Michiru para que se viera mas real el asunto, sonrio ante el hecho, luego se imagino lo que era tener a Michiru de esposa, sacudio su cabeza, no deberia de pensar eso esto es un juego nadamas, verdad.

* * *

_**done, acabado, le finikite jaja el ultimo lo invente, pero se escucha chido, otro cap pa que disfruten creo k las dejare algo mas traumadas XD**_

_**LEFERU y la que se van a seguir montando**_

_**HAMICHI emmm, el proximo capitulo va a ser algo mas emocional**_

_**FICR, jajajaja, es solo un dicho, no me molesta que te hulkees de echo me parece interesante que te guste tanto mi fic como para hulkearte ^^**_

_**HARUKO MINAKO, ya se no te preocupes todo llega a su tiempo ciertamente cambiara su lexico XD, emm no creo k el cabello color acua me quede bien**_

_**SHION MIHARU primera vez que te veo comentar, me alegra que te guste, mis papas dicen que vivo en las nubes namas pensando en mensadas =/**_

_**HARUKAIS poco les falto**_


	9. Chapter8

"CAP 8 SIN EXCUSA"

Como había sucedido, como demonios Mamoru se había descuidado tanto para que esto pasara, no había explicación lógica a nada, lo único que sabía es que en este preciso momento estaban enterrando a su mejor amiga junto con su hija

-FLASHBACK-

Habían llegado una hora antes de lo previsto, Michiru sabia donde se encontraba Seiya, asi que era un paso menos en la escalera de lo que era este caso, Haruka hablo con Mamoru brevemente por teléfono y decidieron encontrarse en el hotel.

"Que pasa Mamoru donde esta Usagui"

"Usagui está muerta Ruka"

"Estas jugando verdad" su lengua se había secado, no hace mucho la había visto sonriendo contentamente.

"No es un juego, la mataron a sangre fría y hay ciertas congruencias con los asesinatos del padre de Erin y otros dos más reportados hace algunas horas"

"No, me escuchas" sus lagrimas la traicionaron golpeando la pared "eso no pudo haber sucedido"

"Ruka mi familia murió y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlos"

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Los pétalos caían sobre el cofre negro, parada a un lado Haruka contenía sus lagrimas, en el exterior parecía una pared, su rostro reflejaba ninguna emoción, sus lentes negros ayudaban a ese espejismo que todos veían, podía ver por la esquina de sus ojos como Mamoru parecía de la misma manera, sabía que no era así, que él no estaba bien porque ella no lo estaba, sabía que su dolor debía de ser más fuerte que el de ella.

"Mamoru me quedare contigo por si necesitas algo"

"Tienes que ir a un programa, según tu agenda"

"No es necesario"

"Vas a ir porque yo lo digo, antes de que algo pasara decidiste hacerlo y no vas a cambiar de opinión no importa las cosas que pasen alrededor y por que como tu superior te lo ordeno"

"pero debo de estar aquí para ayudarte"

"Lo harás desde afuera"

"Pero"

"Pero nada tú vas a ir y te llevas a Michiru contigo, no la puedes dejar sola, tengan cuidado y diviértete un poco ok" Mamoru le regalo una sonrisa de alguna manera depositando confianza en la rubia

"ok"

"escuche que te ibas a casar con ella"

"es solo juego"

"si eso decía yo y ya ves"

"si"

* * *

"Si quiere puede probarla en el campo de tiro que está a dos kilómetros de aquí"

"No es necesario, ya se usar armas como esta"

"Yo le aconsejaría de todos modos ir, una mujer como usted no esta acostumbrada a las armas" el anciano le dijo

Setsuna sonrio "esta bien, tomare su consejo, despues de todo una nunca sabe cuando deberá ocupar el arma para defensa propia, esta cuidad se ha vuelto un poco insegura"

* * *

-Camerinos-

"Disculpa que no te hubiera invitado a la ceremonia pero era algo privado, ni siquiera Setsuna fue"

"Si, no hay problema" Michiru sonrio

"No lo tomes a mal"

"No te preocupes Haruka, comprendo perfectamente"

"Gracias por acompañarme aquí, bueno no tenias así como que opción por que te tengo que proteger y cosas así y no puedes estar sola"

la rubia dijo un poco rápido tratando de justificar sus acciones, Michiru se acerco a ella tratando de tranquilizarla

"Haruka respira hondo, estos días han estado demasiado agitados y todo parece surreal y sin sentido, pero necesitas calmarte un poco, al menos para pasar esta entrevista después tenemos que tener una charla tu y yo, entendido"

"si"

"bien"

Michiru abrazo a Haruka fue un abrazo que transmitía calma y serenidad Haruka lo percibió así y abrazo mas a la chica enterrando su cara en los rizos de la otra, respirando su esencia.

"agente Tenoh entra en cinco minutos"

Una voz las hizo separarse de los brazos de la otra.

"estaras en el publico"

"si asi lo quieres"

"es que me siento mejor cuando estoy contigo"

"entonces tomare asiento"

* * *

"que haces Mamoru" Jay se acerco con una pila de papeles

"terminando unos datos"

"no sabes la información que acabo de descubrir, las cintas que me mandaste para reciclar, decidi checarlas primero y descubri algo que no te va a a gustar para nada"

"de que se trata"

"digamos que Setsuna no es la persona que todos pensábamos"

* * *

"Bienvenidas de regreso al programa "chismes y algo mas" ahora amigas les quiero presentar a una personita muy especial y por lo que todas están aquí, déjenme les cuento a mis amiguis en casita que esto es un revuelo inesperado, afuera de las instalaciones hay cientos de chicas que se quedaron sin boleto para esta presentación, ella es una gran detective, antes corredora de autos una gran Casanova, ella es la inigualable, la incomparable y debo decir súper sexy agente Haruka Tenoh"

Las luces se dirigieron un tipo elevador que la escenografía proyectaba, Haruka salió vestida en pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, botas, una camisa verde pálido fajada, y un chaleco desbotonado, la audiencia gritaba con gran emoción, era algo que ella no esperaba, se acerco a la presentadora solo tomándole la mano.

"Venga agente Tenoh yo no muerdo" la chica la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sentaron en el gran sillón que había.

"Vamos a entrar en chisme, Te puedo hablar de tu verdad"

"Si no hay problema"

"Bueno, porque decidiste este año por fin ceder y ser la imagen de nuestra policía"

"Dicen que la tercera es la vencida"

" ya va, ya va y dinos te está gustando tu nuevo empleo, porque déjame decirte que a todas aquí nos gusta verdad chicas" se escucho vitoreos de la audiencia

"Bueno debo decir que tiene sus ventajas"

"Escuche que pronto vas a hacer una sesión de fotos, un amigo mío cercano del fotógrafo me dijo que la sesión involucraba solamente una chaqueta de cuero y un arma, claro y tu" la audiencia chiflaba mas esta vez, a lo que Haruka solo pudo sonrojar.

"Creo que es apresurado decir de que será la sesión de fotos"

"Ummm, bueno entonces cuéntanos de tu romance, por que cuando fuiste al entierro de Hill te vimos muy abrazadita con su hija no hay que olvidar que ustedes tienen historia, pasa la grabación juanito

Una pantalla atrás de ellas, bajo y pasaron un video donde se veían un poco en el entierro, luego cuando la escoltaba a su carro y como compartían una risa cómplice

"Eso nos dejo especulando pero luego vimos esto, juanito rola la segunda"

Ahora era la escena del restaurante, ahí aparecía ahora también Michiru, platicando amenamente, tomadas de la mano mientras también se veía a Erin un poco disgustada con la situación,luego pasaron la escena tras bambalinas de ellas dos

"Sabíamos que tu no nos ibas a decir nada sobre tu nueva conquista, así que hicimos la tarea de investigar unas llamadas por aquí, otras por halla, testigos oculares, de todo para descubrir si la chica que conquisto tu corazón y mis queridos televidentes la chica también está aquí con nosotros Michiru Kaioh," una luz la identifico detrás de una cámara viendo todo lo que pasaba "ven, no seas tímida niña, queremos que nos cuentes todos los detalles de su romance"

* * *

"_**ven, no seas tímida niña, queremos que nos cuentes todos los detalles….."**_ el televisor voló en pedazos al sonido de los balazos siendo dirigidos al aparato

"Lo sabía, lo esperaba hasta cierto punto de Michiru, pero Haruka pensé que era más lista para caer en las garras de esa perdida, pero que le ve alguien me puede decir" Setsuna caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro tratando de controlar su ira

"Pues es guapa, jefa"

"Era una pregunta retorica no para que la contestaras imbécil" disparo de nuevo su arma, dándole en una pierna a uno de sus secuaces

"alguien más tiene una pregunta estúpida porque ya sabe que es lo que recibirá de respuesta" Los chicos retrocedieron un poco, "Llévenselo antes de que termine de matarlo"

"no seas tan ruda con ellos" dijo una voz, proveniente de una esquina

"Creo que nuestros planes se tienen que adelantar"

"Ya era hora, tengo ganas de probar a que sabe el mar"

"Contrólate, eso será después de que tenga a Mamoru en mis manos"

"Cuando daremos el gran golpe" dijo, inhalando del cigarrillo una vez mas

"Eso tendrá que esperar, aun me toca hacerla de santita un rato mas."

"será mejor que te vayas con tu nuevo noviecito probablemente se estará preguntando donde estas"

"Cierto, mejor me voy"

"no se te olvida algo"

Setsuna respiro hondo y se deshizo de las dos armas que poseía, el tipo la voltio para quedar frente a frente y la beso desesperadamente, a lo cual Setsuna se dejo hacer.

"odio estar desarmada"

"querida tu siempre posees armas"

* * *

y asi se acaba un capitulo mas, XD prometo no tardarme tanto para el proximo y sad news este fic namas dara para 12 capitulos asi k faltan 4 saquen sus conclusiones XD

**leferu Seiya es como el cometa, sale poco pero es importante en el proximo cap sabras mas**

**hanaharu20 no habra mucha confrotacion entre ellas ya que tengo diferentes ideas para los personajes**

**Haruko Hinako jeje no tengo la estatura T-T, ya veremos a lo mejor hago un mix hehe**

**ficr es k le gusta estar informada XD**

**xXxsailorFanxXx pues se agradece que la leas espero te siga gustando **

**Haruka Is no mucha sorpresa en este ya veremos en el otro **


	10. Chapter 9

CAP 9 "MUERTE EN EL PUENTE"

"Jay me puedes dar las nuevas retenciones"

"Si jefe aquí están oh, casi se me olvida llamo un tal Seiya y dijo que si podía encontrarlo en esta dirección"

"déjalo ahí" Mamoru ni siquiera voltio a verlo "Algo más"

"Dijo que si era extremadamente confidencial" bajo la voz "cree que se trate del asesino?"

"Solo hay una manera de saberlo."

"Necesita que lo acompañe, puede ser peligroso"

"Creo que sería buena idea pero mantente en el perímetro, a que horase supone que lo debo de encontrar"

"a las 3 de la tarde"

"Bien prepara tus cosas en 15 nos vamos"

* * *

…

"Vaya eso fue divertido" Michiru dijo dándole un sorbo a su te

"No sabía que tocabas el violín"

"ni yo que tú tocabas el piano"

"Es uno de mis talentos escondidos"

"Al parecer tienes muchos"

"Al parecer"

La mesera las interrumpió "Aquí tienen una doble con patatas y para usted una ensalada, espero la disfrute"

"gracias Raquel" la mesera sonrojo

"va por la casa"

"o no te preocupes por eso"

"podemos continuar con nuestra conversación" Michiru miro a la mesera

"si claro, lo siento"

"no tenias que ser tan dura con la chica"

"no tenias que coquetearle tan descaradamente"

Haruka echo una carcajada "cualquiera diría que estas celosa"

"lo bueno es que tú no eres cualquiera"

Haruka tomo un tono mas serio "quisiera agradecerte por estar conmigo en estos momentos, realmente necesito cosas en las cuales distraerme"

"No hay de qué pero eso no te salva de terapia"

"Pensé que como ya hasta estamos comprometidas"

"Eso es fachada para despistar al enemigo por qué no mejor me hablas de tu relación con Mamoru y Usagui donde los conociste?"

"A Usagui de la escuela, mi amigo Seiya siempre quiso andar con ella y yo le andaba ayudando a que lo consiguiera después apareció Mamoru, Usagui lo odiaba al principio pero se dio cuenta que era un buen chico, a mi no me caía muy bien que digamos porque yo quería que Usagui se quedara con Seiya, pero comprendí que en los sentimientos no se manda."

"Y como es la relación con tus padres"

"Bien" sacudió los hombros "bueno eso supongo"

"Los ves seguido?"

"Solía hacerlo, pero después del fiasco de Erin no los he visto, hablo con mi madre, eso cuenta"

Michiru rio un poco, "algo es algo, y como conociste a Seiya?"

"Éramos amigos de la infancia, crecimos juntos, solos, el, yo y nuestras travesuras, después se unió Setsuna, éramos los tres mosqueteros, siempre inseparables, cuando conocí a Erin me distancie un poco de Seiya pues ya no podía salir de parranda a buscar chicas cuando yo ya tenía una, por el contrario el lazo con Setsuna se intensifico pues le podía contar todo sin que me molestara por ello"

"si tuvieras que adivinar en este momento quien crearías que anda detrás de nosotros?"

"no tengo la menor idea"

"puede ser que Erin haya ayudado"

"no, la deseche desde hace rato" haruka se rasco la cabeza "si hubiera querido hacer algo, lo habría intentado cuando fuimos a visitarla, pero aparte de los celos que mostro no dio señal de saber algo"

* * *

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

3 de la tarde Parque de Diversiones

"Oiga jefe pues se ve seguro desde aquí"

Jay y Mamoru estaban al lado de un carrusel

"Si eso parece, de todos modos mantén una distancia de cinco metros y si ves algo sospechoso no saques el arma, acércate a cautela para que puedas ayudar"

"Está bien, jefe, mire" señalo con sus ojos "el objetivo ahí está, buena suerte"

Mamoru suspiro "definitivamente la necesitare"

Camino despacio dando tiempo a que Jay tomara posición y pudiera observar bien el panorama, encontrándose de lado con Seiya

"Como has estado Seiya"

Seiya dio un salto al ver Mamoru acercarse desde la retaguardia "porque no me dijiste que Usagui estaba muerta, me entere por las noticias"

"Qué más daba decirte?, deja ahorrarme el discurso de cómo tu siempre has sido el mejor para ella y bla bla bla, no tengo tiempo para niñerías, si para eso hablaste mejor me retiro"

Seiya tomo su brazo para que no se retirara "Te hubiera ayudado más pronto"

"De que estás hablando" Mamoru se sorprendió

"me estoy jugando el pellejo pero debes sabes que la causante de todo es Setsuna"

"Como sabes eso?"

"el objetivo es Haruka, ha estado haciendo varios asesinatos para que no la descubran, una de sus metas era lograr que te enamoraras de ella, para poder estar más cerca de ti, yo la he estado ayudando para que no la descubran"

"por que e de creerte?"

"Setsuna me prometió a Usagui yo le iba a ayudar y ella me iba a dar a Usagui pero ella.."

"mato a Usagui" Mamoru susurro

"yo cumplí la parte de mi trato pero ella no"

"si Setsuna no hubiera matado a Usagui aun me estuvieras diciendo esto?"

"el hubiera no existe amigo, solo el ahora y lo que vamos a hacer"

"Entonces más o menos a media vuelta se rompieron los neumáticos traseros, el dueño del equipo me estaba gritando por el interlocutor, tenia al líder de la tabla casi pisando mis talones, no sabes la adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación indescriptible pero que me gustaba, entonces, hice uso de todos los trucos que había practicado, a casi nada de la meta, los neumáticos delanteros explotaron, estaba sobre rines y mi auto se detuvo apenas pasando la meta, gane por milésimas"

Michiru estaba escuchando muy atentamente "Si lo recuerdo, todo el mundo hablaba de ello, no solo eras la nueva campeona de la fórmula uno, sino que también habías vencido al favorito casi con un milagro."

"Si esos eran los buenos días, cuando me retire, busque algo para remplazar ese sentimiento que me producía conducir y de alguna manera lo encontré en ser policía, así que me uní y aquí estamos."

"Porque lo dejaste?"

"Que, estar en fórmula uno"

"Si, aun en este momento se nota como lo extrañas"

"Supongo que necesitaba un comienzo nuevo, sin nada que me atara a mi vida antigua"

"Podías hacerlo sin necesidad de dejar algo que parece ser parte importante de tu vida"

"Puede decirse que soy inconvencional"

* * *

""""""""""""""""""

"Lamento interrumpir su pequeña reunión" Mamoru y Seiya voltearon para ver a Setsuna enfrente de ellos apuntando con su arma

"Por qué haces esto" Seiya le dijo "no has causado suficiente daño"

"Iba ser benevolente contigo, ya sabes por haberme ayudado, pero tenias que arruinar mi plan todo por la estúpida de Usagui"

"No hables así de ella"

"pues que venga a defenderse sola, ups creo que ya no podrá junto contigo" Setsuna comenzó a tirar del gatillo

"espera" Mamoru grito "estamos en un lugar público, no quiero que personas inocentes salgan lastimadas"

"oh amor mío ya es muy tarde para eso"

Setsuna tiro del gatillo, pero Seiya al tratar de cubrir a Mamoru recibió el disparo directamente, la gente enloqueció y comenzó a correr, haciendo difícil poder tener buena vista sobre Setsuna.

"hey te salve no es así" Seiya apenas formulo mientras la saliva se transformaba en sangre

"no hables perderás más sangre" Mamoru trataba de hacer presión en la herida.

"sin resentimientos"

"me salvaste creo que la cuenta esta saldada"

"es bueno oír eso" Seiya dio sus últimos suspiros para quedar sin vida en los brazos de Mamoru

"ah, que linda escena casi diría que de enamorados"

"Setsuna estás loca"

"touche"

Setsuna volvió apuntarle con el arma pero esta vez alguien la detuvo, Jay le quito el arma mientras trataba de neutralizarla

"Creíste que te podías salir con la tuya"

"yo siempre me salgo con la mía" Setsuna saco de su pantalón una navaja y corto el brazo de Jay, pudiendo escapar de la escena

Mamoru corrio a su lado "Jay te encuentras bien"

"eso creo"

"puedes mover el brazo"

"no se preocupe jefe me las arreglare"

"demonios"

"que pasa jefe"

"ese camarógrafo" dijo Mamoru dirigiéndose a un área común "lo más probable es que haya grabado todo"


	11. Chapter 10

"CAP 10 CRIMEN FAMILIAR"

Eran las 2 de la madrugada quien en su sano juicio la despertaría a esta hora, se levanto a ciegas, tropezando con sus muebles, a veces dormir en la sala no era la mejor idea, tomo unos jeans y una camisa arrugada, mientras se vestía preparo un café rápidamente para terminar de despertar, mientras subía al carro, marco para saber la situación.

A las 2:45 a.m. llego a la escena del crimen, el reporte era claro, una familia asesinada de lo mas despiadadamente posible, subió las escaleras, camino por los cuartos recolectando a su paso evidencia, era raro ver tanta sangre por todos lados, pareciera que el asesino quería darles esperanza para después ir tras de ellos y matarlos uno por uno, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su jefe.

"encontraste algo"

Mamoru se acerco cubriéndose con un pañuelo y con una expresión que decía más de mil palabras.

"señale varias cosas para que los forenses tomen nota"

"de acuerdo"

"quien haría algo así a una familia?"

"Ruka, no eran familia, aunque el reporte así lo describe, busque más datos y parece que solo era un matrimonio que solía darle albergue a chicos con problemas, estuvieron solo en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada"

"me estás diciendo que…"

"hay algo mas y es la principal razón por la que llame, ven, necesito que veas esto"

"Mamoru algo así paso con" su voz se quebró un poco "Usagi"

"algo así, ven te mostrare algo"

Se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde los forenses ponían números a las evidencias y tapaban 3 cadáveres más, enfrente del televisor grafiteado con sangre se encontraba otra nota más.

"_No es la sangre la que nos hace padres e hijos, _

_es el sendero por el que nos perdemos y volvemos a encontrarlos _

_los que nos hace familia, nunca olvides cosas importantes Tenoh_."

"creo que tu corazonada era cierta, después de todo, si quiere llamar tu atención, no hay mucho que hacer, Jay está terminando el reporte, yo te daré otra llamada cuando terminemos"

Asintió Haruka estaba en lo cierto, ella lo sabía desde un principio, pero la nota sugería que entre el psicópata y ella había existido algo, tal vez un pariente lejano, o quizás un amigo, o en el mas bizarro escenario, incluso Michiru podría ser la causante, tal vez no la autora directa, pero si la mente brillante ante tal atroces asesinatos, cualquier persona era sospechosa de ahora en adelante.

Después de un par de horas se dirigió a la casa de sus padres tenía que averiguar por medio de su padre lo que el psicópata trataba de decirle, no era el método que ella deseaba, mas sin embargo, era necesario para hallar la siguiente pista, le enfurecía entrar en estos juegos de amateurs pero era la única solución que encontraba hasta al momento. Apago su auto al llegar a esa tan conocida casa, no alcanzo a tocar el timbre cuando su madre ya había abierto la puerta y abrazado su cintura. Su madre era poco más baja, pero lo que le bastaba de estatura le sobraba en amor al menos a Haruka así le parecía.

"Hija al fin vienes me tienes toda preocupada porque ni vienes, ni llamas, que ha pasado con todos los modales que te enseñe jovencita, me importa un bledo que seas así con el mundo, pero con tu madre no es permitido" efusivamente su madre le decía cambiando de estados.

"Lo siento ma"

Se sintió como cuando era niña su madre siempre hacia verle como una pequeña de cinco años y era grato saber que alguien aun la tratase así.

"Y mi padre?"

"Ya sabes donde mismo en el porche, igual que tu, pero eso ya lo sabes"

"Ok, tengo que hablar con el de algunas cosas"

"Bien, mientras iré a hacer la comida porque te quedaras a comer verdad ruka?"

"Si, ma"

Parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, su madre sonrió con una felicidad que Haruka había olvidado, recorrió la casa, eral tal y como la recordaba, apostaría lo que fuera que su madre había dejado su cuarto tal y como estaba lleno de fotos de carros y chicas en bikini, su madre jamás le había hecho ningún problema en cuanto su sexualidad y si la gente le preguntaba siempre decía que era mejor que Haruka anduviera con chicas a que saliera embarazada de algún chico desconocido, a lo cual las señoras de sociedad ponían una cara de horror y espanto sobre todo cuando eran sus hijas las que andaban tras de ella, cosa que Haruka no se perdía por nada, si su madre estaba orgullosa de lo que su hija era o al menos de quien había criado, porque para su madre lo único que importara es que fuera un ser feliz e independiente, lo cual Haruka siempre había agradecido.

Salió al porche, encontrando a su padre debajo de su carro favorito un Aston Martin de colección.

"Si quieres te ayudo" dijo Haruka inclinándose en el motor

"No es necesario, ya estoy por terminar, pero te agradecería si me pasas la llave que esta junto a la mesa"

Haruka obedeció, extendiendo su mano alcanzo la llave pasándola a través del cofre

"Gracias, solo un momento" escucho el sonido de unas tuercas siendo acomodadas "ya está"

Su padre salió de debajo del coche, tomando su tiempo en recoger sus herramientas y limpiar su jumper, Haruka juraría que estaba comprando tiempo, de hecho estaba nervioso y lo sabía porque así era ella, de la misma manera que el.

* * *

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Setsuna está detrás de todo esto y no se lo has dicho a Haruka" Michiru le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Mamoru

"Michiru si yo se lo digo jamás me creería, no sin pruebas y es exactamente lo que me falta"

"el asesinato de Seiya salió en las noticias"

"Fue cubierto por mis superiores, no quieren que la gente se espante de mas"

"Tienes grabaciones"

"No se escucha claro lo que dice, además fue algo coincidencial realmente no sabía qué hacer"

"Comprendo, pero tenemos que hacer algo rápido, Haruka fue a visitar a sus padres y yo no la veo hasta en la noche, hay suficiente tiempo para que Setsuna haga algo"

"Lo se, pero según lo que dijo era que primero nos quiere eliminar a nosotros y después ir por Haruka así que es mejor que nos mantengamos juntos"

* * *

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Y que te trae por aquí" finalmente dijo rompiendo el silencio

"Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas"

"Como hija o como detective?"

"Creo que ambas"

"Bien pero primero comeremos, porque estoy famélico"

Haruka lo siguió, no le sorprendía que su padre la tratara de esa manera tan fría, su niñez siempre fue así por un lado su madre a quien amaba y por el otro su padre a quien le tenía respeto y hasta miedo, lo siguió cerca como si fuera a la guillotina, sabía que al lado de su padre su carácter no era nada.

"Hey hey hey a donde creen que van?"

"A comer mujer"

"Pues se esperan ya que Haruka vino, cambie el menú y decidí hacer algo que le guste también a ella"

Su padre la voltio a ver "Estas contenta ahora tendré que esperar por tu culpa?"

"Lo siento"

"Bueno entonces ayuda a tu madre mientras me doy un baño"

Vio como su padre se alejaba, sus ahora torpes movimientos a causa de la edad, era el destino de todos pensó, vives y luego mueres no hay de otra, aun si hubiera existido algún modo de seguir existiendo eternamente, al menos ella no lo tomaría, porque querer vivir infinitamente la misma aburrida vida, caminó hacia la cocina desde el marco de la puerta pudo ver todo lo que su madre preparaba, pareciera que un ejército comería en vez de solo tres personas, la veía correr de lado a lado consiguiendo los ingredientes necesarios, desenvolviéndose con tal naturaleza como ella misma solía hacerlo en las carreras, al ver a su madre recordó lo que ella era, una persona contenta con su vida, un pequeño toqueteo en su brazo la regreso a la realidad.

"Ummmm, disculpe señor no creo que deba estar aquí" una joven de no más de 16 años le dijo tímidamente

"No te preocupes conozco a la señora mucho más de lo que tu pensarías" Haruka le contesto en un tono jugueton

"Hija, hija no has cambiado nada deberás" la frase de su madre la desequilibro "pero después de lo sucedido con Erin supongo que está bien, pero por favor deja de romancear a cuanta chica se te aparece sobre todo si trabaja en la casa, por que después no dejan de pensar en ti".

"Que puedo decir soy irresistible ma, además solo soy amable y cortes con la gente que tu no me enseñaste eso."

Su madre gruño -"Dejarías de ser como tu padre, deberías parecerte un poco a mi"

"Creo que eso ya es imposible a estas alturas"

* * *

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era increíble pensar que Setsuna estuviera detrás de esto, aun cuando tenía una ligera sospecha realmente no se lo esperaba, Michiru termino de lavarse los dientes, y prendió la luz de su cuarto

"Sorprendida de verme" Setsuna estaba sentada sobre la cama con la ropa claramente cubierta de sangre.

"Que haces aquí?"

"pasaba por el vecindario y decidí darle una visita a mi amiga"

"no que quiero aqui" Michiru trato de correr hacia la puerta, pero sintió como algo atravesó su pierna cayendo estrepitosamente dejándola sin movilidad y con un dolor inmenso

"Ni trates de gritar o hablarle a Mamoru es inútil ya me hice cargo de el, ves esto" Setsuna se acerco para mostrarle el arma "esto que tiene encima, se llama silenciador, en pocas palabras en este preciso momento podría descargar todo mi cartucho en ti y nadie se daría cuenta, pero tengo mejores planes, sugiero que cooperes no quiero dañar mas tu hermosa piel"

"vete al diablo"

"eso no es lenguaje propio de una dama"

"solo espera que Haruka se entere"

"eso es precisamente lo que quiero, que se entere y por fin podamos estar juntas, sabes que es lo mejor de todo, que creerá que tu fuiste la causante de todo"

Michiru se sorprendió "de que hablas"

"sugiero que ajustes tu cinturón y disfrutes del viaje querida"

* * *

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Se sentaron en el mini comedor dentro de la cocina, los Tenoh siempre habían disfrutado la cercana conexión de un pequeño comedor de cuatro, tendrían otro oficial en donde cabían alrededor de 50 personas y era usado para las fiestas, pero su madre siempre lo vio inútil si solo tres habían, así que decidió por uno más chico cerca de la cocina.

"Y que necesitabas preguntarme Haruka?"

"Solo unas cosas que no entiendo, se trata de un psicópata con tendencias realmente sanguinarias y siempre ponen sus mensajes con la sangre de sus víctimas, veras es algo poético, si lo sé todos son así, pero siempre son diferentes."

"Diferentes como"

"Diferentes de que no se trata de las victimas sino de mi, cada nota es como una nueva invitación a mi pasado, realmente no lo entiendo por que yo? Por que ahora?"

"Tal vez eso quiere, necesita que no lo entiendas Haruka, muchas veces dejas de admirar el cuadro, para enfocarte solo en los detalles, hay veces que eso es algo bueno, pero es seguro decir que en esta situación no es necesario, pues los detalles no existen."

La visita la había dejado más confundida, realmente era como su padre decia o debía seguir su instinto, no lo sabía, pero era urgente averiguarlo entonces recordó.

**Haruka, tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntas**

"_Hola eres nueva por aquí" una chica de 6 años hablaba_

"_Si"_

"_Tienes amigos"_

"_Aun no"_

"_No te preocupes yo voy a hacer tu amiga por siempre"_

"_En serio"_

"_Si lo prometo"_

**Nadie te querrá como yo Haruka**

"_Conocí a una chica se llama Erin, crees que también le gusten las chicas, e visto como me mira pero es difícil saberlo"_

"_Haruka no creo que esa chica te convenga"_

"_Tal vez, pero solo hay una manera de averiguarlo"_

**_Tu perteneces conmigo_**

"_por que me haces esto?"_

"_esto me duele mas a mi que a ti"_

"_pero eres mi mejor amiga como puedes quitarme lo que mas quiero"_

"_realmente te estoy haciendo un favor"._

Si de repente Haruka recordó y sus labios dijeron el nombre

"Setsuna_"_

* * *

_**y ahi se acaba el cap 10, sorry por la tardanza pero lo compense dandoles dos capitulos, ya en la etapa final de esta historia, mantenganse en sintonia XD**  
_


	12. Chapter 11

"CAP 11 DEMASIADO CORAZON"

Casi a 200 kmh, El motor hacia el esfuerzo por cumplir las exigencias de su dueña, Haruka quería llegar lo más pronto posible antes de que algo pasara, llego a casa de Mamoru, dejando el motor encendido, corrió por las escaleras, recorrió los cuartos, pero no vio señal de nadie, bajo a la cocina y salió al patio, pero nada.

"demonios creo que llegue demasiado tarde"

Regreso a la cocina, recorrió el pasillo que la comunicaba con la sala, sintió como tropezó con algo y cayo boca abajo a lo que se podría considerar como un charco de sangre, se levanto lentamente y escucho una respiración entrecortada.

"si vuelves a hacer eso" Mamoru escupió un poco de sangre

"Mamoru" la rubia se acerco a su amigo "que paso? Te encuentras bien?"

"tirado aquí desangrándome pero de ahí en fuera de maravilla"

"creo que es momento para sarcasmos amigo" Haruka lo sentó en el sillón

"Esa perra no pudo matarme, creo que tengo el derecho de ser sarcástico, soy indestructible"

Haruka rio "de casualidad sabes a donde fue?"

"La escuche hablando por teléfono, fue a la casa de la playa"

"Ok, quédate aquí, llamare a una ambulancia en el camino"

"Y me dejaras perderme toda la acción"

"Si ni siquiera puedes respirar"

"Ya te dije soy indestructible" haruka le dio un golpe en un brazo "auchh eso dolió"

"eso prueba mi punto, estás vivo y eso es lo que cuenta, que te parece si después de todo esto te presento a una chica"

"preferiría que fuéramos por unas copas"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Michiru estaba atada de pies y manos, logro con esfuerzo quitarse un poco el pedazo de tela que le cubría los ojos, aun así no podía ver sus alrededores, ya que la luz estaba apagada y solo sonidos podía escuchar, una pequeña luz se escaba por la ranura de la puerta pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como alumbrar lo necesario, podía ver ocasionalmente sombras, había estado aproximadamente cuatro horas, que parecían una eternidad. Escucho como la puerta se abría e instintivamente se

"No pienso decirte nada"

"No espero que lo hagas"

Escucho la voz familiar "Que haces tu aquí?"

"Que parece, ayudándote que mas" Erin comenzó a quitarle las ataduras.

"Por que?"

Erin giro sus ojos "Realmente necesitamos explicaciones o podemos irnos de aquí antes de que alguien se entere"

"Creo que tomare la segunda opción"

"Bien, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Haruka estaciono su carro cuatro cuadras antes de llegar y siguió a pie, estudio de tres ángulos la casa y vio que estaba muy bien asegurada, había guardias con armas en casi todo los rincones y varias cámaras de seguridad estratégicamente calculadas.

El mejor acceso era desde el patio trasero, cargo sus colts y se puso un chaleco antibalas debajo de su camisa, traspaso por una pequeña barda de ladrillo en el patio, camino 10 pasos y neutralizo al primer enemigo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"jefa los sensores indican que han penetrado la instalación"

"perfecto, esta cayendo donde quiero"

"que hacemos?"

"nada, si alguien se topa con ella, que defienda su posición pero no pidas refuerzos"

"no sería mejor si"

Setsuna lo cayo "no te pago para pensar, has lo que te digo"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Y donde esta haruka"

"Esperemos que a salvo"

Mi chiru paro en seco "No sabes donde esta?"

Hey, no me regañes Haruka y yo terminamos hace tiempo, solo la volví a ver cuando fueron para el funeral de mi padre y ocasionalmente contigo en la tele, pero de ahí en fuera nada, después de que se fueron, tuve sospechas sobre quien realmente mato a mi padre hice mi investigación, y….." se escucharon disparos "podemos seguir y platicamos luego" dijo Erin un poco exasperada.

"si"

"Ten" Erin le dio una pistola "es mejor que ambas estemos protegidas por si algo pasa"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Haruka logro derivar a varios en su camino, haciéndose paso por los corredores de la casa, cuando iba a subir las escaleras se encontro frente a frente con su enemiga

"vaya tardaste más de lo que pensaba" Setsuna comento

"donde esta Michiru"

"como dije tardaste"

"que le hiciste maldita?" Haruka se trato de acercar pero Setsuna le apunto con la pistola

"ni te atrevas a dar un paso mas"

"Setsuna no cabe duda que eres una loca"

"si pero por ti"

"me das asco, eres una basura"

Setsuna estuvo a punto de tirar del gatillo "No rompas mi corazoncito Haruka"

"no creo que tengas uno"

"eso lo veremos"

Setsuna bajo unas cuantos escalones, aun manteniendo distancia entre Haruka y ella, no lo que no se había dado cuenta es que Erin estaba detrás de ella, lista para disparar.

"Te daré una última oportunidad para que estés conmigo"

"ni el mil años"

"bien tu lo decidiste"

Un disparo se escucho, pero no fue del arma de Setsuna, lo único que pudo hacer es ver su estomago y comprobar el impacto que le habían dado, sorprendentemente fue Michiru quien disparo, dejando impresionadas a Haruka y Erin.

Haruka corrió a encontrarse con Michiru jalándola en un fuerte abrazo amortiguando sus sollozos

"ya paso, shhh, relájate"

"yo, no queria que te hiciera daño" Michiru dijo entre sollozos

"y no lo hizo"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

2 semanas despues

"bueno chicas ha sido todo por mi parte, nos mantendremos en contacto" Erin dijo, aun metiendo sus maletas en el carro

"Gracias Erin, mantuviste a Michiru a salvo y arriesgaste tu vida, no sé como agradecértelo"

"podríamos hacer un trio, tú qué dices Michiru"

"pues me ayudaste a escapar, es lo menos que puedo hacer para regresar el favor"

Haruka se quedo viendo anonadada a las dos mujeres que la veían de vuelta con ojos de lujuria, y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue pasar saliva, hasta que Erin irrumpió su debate interno con una gran carcajada

"vaya, olvidaba lo fácil que es jugar contigo, nos vemos chicas espero que no bajo estas circunstancias, aunque he de admitir que ha sido un buen viaje"

"nos vemos"

"me saludan a Mamoru, el pobre aun tiene que permanecer otra semana en el hospital"

"es mejor estar en el hospital que tres metros bajo tierra" dijo Haruka

"en eso si tienes razón chau, se cuidan" Erin dijo prendiendo la máquina de su automóvil.


	13. EPILOGO

"EPILOGO"

18 MESES DESPUES

9 de enero

La carrera estaba por comenzar, el regreso tan esperado de la piloto estrella había causado revuelo, los boletos habían estado agotados dos horas después de su venta, los competidores se pusieron en línea esperando la señal de partida, la bandera cayó y se escucho el rugir de las maquinas.

"_Fueron 150 vueltas llenas de emoción señoras y señores, de espectadores atrapados en el asiento, de alientos contenidos, de pronósticos cumplidos, hoy es un día para recordar, nuestra antigua campeona volvió e incluso rompió el record anterior_" mientras el reportero hablaba la cámara pasaba la toma del podio y de Haruka obteniendo la copa y siendo bañada en licor _"Haruka Tenoh no hay maneras para describir a esta gran corredora, hoy nos hizo recordar por que la extrañábamos tanto, vamos acércanos para tener unas cuantas palabras"_

"_Haruka, Haruka_" La rubia se acerco en donde se encontraba la prensa "_que se siente volver después de tan larga ausencia a las carreras, pero no solo eso, regresaste ganando la copa_"

"Bueno me siento muy feliz ya extrañaba esto a mí siempre me ha gustado la velocidad"

"_Muchos se especulo que la razón por la que te habías alejado de formula 1 fue que ya no podías seguir, hoy les has probado lo contrario_"

Haruka se acomodo la gorra "Siempre habrá gente hablando de más, yo necesitaba un descanso, me uní a la policía, afortunadamente salí viva de esa experiencia y me dije por qué no volver, aun tengo mucho que dar y nuevos rostros que derrotar."

"_Como sentiste la pista?, no tuviste ventaja inmediata como siempre lo habías hecho"_

"creo que las primeras 30 vueltas fueron algo complicadas pero después de eso, recordé la pista, la euforia y nadie pudo detenerme"

"_Haruka has hecho prácticamente de todo, los fans se deben hacer la misma pregunta, hay algo que no puedas hacer?"_

"Creo que todos tenemos nuestras limitaciones, claro que hay cosas que no puedo hacer, pero eso es un secreto". Haruka le guiño a la camara

"_Después del torneo que sigue?"_

"Pienso seguir corriendo profesionalmente unos cuantos años más y luego poner mi propia escudería para darle cabida a nuevos talentos"

"_Hace algunos días corrió el rumor de que tu novia Michiru Kaioh dio a luz a su primer hijo, es por eso que ella no pudo estar aquí contigo?"_

"De hecho es niña y si me están viendo les mando un beso y un abrazo y no tardo en estar con ustedes"

"_Bueno, no queda más que felicitarte y desearte lo mejor en esta nueva etapa de tu vida"_

"Gracias, nos vemos en Manchester y espero que mi fans me acompañen para ver como tomo esa copa también"

"_Y ahí la tienen, señoras y señores en sus mismas palabras Haruka Tenoh, definitivamente estaremos en la próxima fecha de formula a celebrarse en Manchester, no olviden mandar sus correos y preguntas a nuestra cadena, por mi parte ha sido todo y nos despedimos con esta última imagen de Tenoh recogiendo su copa, en hora buena y que vengan muchos más"_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Y ahí la tienen, señoras y señores en sus mismas palabras HAruka Tenoh….._

Click, click

"Oye pero que demon…"

"Solo quería tener un recuerdo de la cara de embelesada que has puesto al ver a Haruka" Erin se acerco a saludar a Michiru

"celosa?"

"no, ya pase esa etapa querida, además tanta miel me hace mal"

"pues yo diría todo lo contrario, cuando andas con Mina están peor que nosotras"

"esa es tu culpa"

"Por qué?"

"tú nos presentaste, acepta las consecuencias" Erin dijo moviendo los hombros

"ok, pero debes admitir que te trae comiendo de su mano"

"De nuevo culpa tuya"

"si lo que digas" Michiru dijo algo sarcástica

"ves, lo admitiste y donde esta mi sobrina preferida?" Erin dijo volteando hacia los lados

"está dormida, en media hora la traen para alimentarla y terminando nos podemos ir"

Erin hizo un puchero "pero yo quería verla ahorita"

"Me recuerdas a cierta rubia cuando haces eso" Michiru rio

"Por cierto, Mina dijo que te tenía un súper regalo, de hecho iba venir conmigo, pero ya sabes cómo es eso de los vuelos, pues el suyo se atraso, pero dijo que te lo daba en la fiesta sorpresa"

"cual fiesta sorpresa?"

"nada"

" Erin" Michiru le hizo una seña para que se acercara luego le jalo la oreja "cual fiesta sorpresa?"

"ya va, ya va" Erin dijo soltándose "te contare pero tienes que parecer sorprendida ok"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Vamos, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo" Haruka iba detrás de Mamoru quien a su vez estaba bajando unas cosas de su camioneta

"Cálmate Haruka, si me apresuras me tardare mas y no quieres que eso pase o si?" dijo su amigo tranquilamente.

"Mamoru, es que estoy muy nerviosa y si Michiru dice que no?" a la rubia le entro el pánico

Mamoru puso sus manos en los hombros de la rubia tratando de calmarla "Pues si acepto embarazarse porque cierta personita no quería adoptar"

"Es que no hubiera sido lo mismo"

"Si lo que digas, Ruka" Mamoru le dio una pequeña palmada "ahora si me permites tengo que mover unas cosas de la cocina"

"Y si me voy a recogerlas y tú te quedas arreglando aquí"

"Eres una desesperada, acuérdate que Erin las va a traer y tu estarás en la puerta de la entrada con el anillo, hincada y le pedirás que se case contigo, después la llevaras al altar que estoy construyendo en la terraza y se casaran, y vivirán felices por siempre y tendrán 100 niños mas" Mamoru le explico

"en serio" Dijo algo sorprendida

"Haruka lo hemos ensayado como 10 veces y no te acuerdas"

"Es que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar"

"qué tal si te vas a dar un baño, te pones tu traje o lo que sea y bajas a ver como quedo"

"pero, pero"

"pero nada anda súbete y yo termino aquí" Mamoru encamino a su amiga a las escaleras para que se preparara.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Erin y Michiru iban de camino a la casa.

"y mi familia va a estar ahi"

"si"

"y como los convencieron?" dijo Michiru sorprendida

"se llama don y yo lo poseo"

"pero para que mantenerlo en secreto, digo era obvio que Haruka iba hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para nosotras dos" jugó con su bebe en brazos "veda que si, agugu, tu mami nos está esperando peque" la bebe soltó una pequeña sonrisa

"demonios, madamas de verte se me antoja tener bebes"

"y que esperas?"

"es demasiado pronto como para proponérselo a Mina"

"te diría que si en un segundo"

"eso es lo que temo, no quiero que haga a un lado su carrera, tal vez esperare dos años más y se lo propondré"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Bueno ya está" Dijo Mamoru un tanto satisfecho

"Ya está" Haruka bajo las escaleras rápidamente, aun medio vestida, y con el pelo mojado

"Sip"

"Puedo ver" pregunto emocionada

"pase su alteza" Mamoru hizo una reverencia

Haruka camino hacia el patio, donde estaban las sillas elegantemente decoradas en celeste con toques dorados, un camino de velas que conducía hacia un arco decorado de flores, detrás una fuente, que brillaba en destellos de ambos colores, hacia los lados columnas de estatura media que brillaban para dar luz a los invitados.

"Woow, es hermoso"

"Te dije que era bueno en esto"

"demasiado bueno, a mí se me hace que eres… " Un timbre los interrumpió

"Michiru" Haruka entro en pánico

"todavía les falta por llegar, deben de ser los invitados, yo que tú me termino de cambiar, mientras yo los recibo"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Michiru estaba parada en el porche de la casa, ahora decorada de diferente manera.

"si sigues babeando te perderás lo mejor"

"como pudieron hacer algo tan rápido?"

"creo que no estás para hacer preguntas sino para contestarlas"

"de que hablas"

"dame a mi sobrinita" Erin tomo en brazos a la bebe "adentro te espera Haruka, pero acuérdate actúa sorprendida, nos vemos en cinco" camino hacia el patio.

Michiru tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta, solo para encontrar a Haruka enfrente de ella, vestida con un traje negro, con corbata y pañuelo dorados.

"bienvenida a casa" Michiru la abrazo "te extrañe mucho"

Michiru sonrió "Haruka me viste ayer"

"pues pareció una eternidad, no me quiero separar de ti jamás"

"yo tampoco"

"espera tengo algo que pedirte" Haruka se aparto un poco de MIchiru y procedió a hincarse y saco de su bolsillo una cajita que abrió para mostrarle un bello anillo con piedras azules y doradas " Te casarías conmigo?"

Michiru no podía hablar de la emoción, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, así que solo asintió con su cabeza, Haruka se paró, le puso el anillo

"bien porque nos están esperando en el patio, arriba esta tu vestido, cuando estés lista, haya te espero"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Buenas noches a todos aquellos que han acudido a esta ceremonia para unir en matrimonio a dos personas excepcionales Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, todas las personas aquí congregadas han sido testigos del gran amor que se tienen, solo esperemos que ese amor siga reinando en su matrimonio, aun cuando haya peleas, o alguien se enoje sin razón aparente, o no recojan la casa, o no le guste que uno salga con sus amigos" todos se quedaron viendo al pastor que ahora estaba un poco eufórico

"perdón me salí de tema prosigamos, quien tiene los anillos?"

Mamoru se acerco a entregar los anillos, pero no parecía encontrarlos "apúrese joven, no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes" Mamoru le entrego uno a cada uno.

"bien, a ver chiquilla repita conmigo yo" El pastor dijo

"yo"

"su nombre"

"su nombre" Haruka repitió, los invitados rieron

"no, diga su nombre"

"ah, yo Haruka Tenoh"

"se sabe el resto"

"si"

"pues dígalo que espera, la lluvia de meteoritos o qué?"

"yo Haruka Tenoh te acepto Michiru Kaioh para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte nos separe"

"ahora póngale el anillo, que no se le olvide" dijo el pastor y Haruka lo hizo regalondole una sonrisa a Michiru "ahora usted jovencita"

"Yo Michiru Kaioh te acepto Haruka Tenoh para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte nos separe"

"no se admiten devoluciones" grito el padre de Haruka haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

"ok, veo que nadie se rehusara a esta unión así que pueden besarse y que empiece la pachanga"

Haruka y Michiru rieron de las ocurrencias del pastor y se fundieron en un beso.

Más tarde cuando los invitados se han ido, las copas desechado y las luces apagadas, dos personas están al pie de una cuna viendo a una bebe dormir tranquilamente

"que pasa?" Pregunto Michiru sintiendo como Haruka se tensaba en su abrazo.

"tengo muchas emociones encontradas, lo único que tengo seguro es a ustedes dos y no las quiero perder jamás"

"y no lo harás"

Haruka vio a su ahora esposa y le dio un beso comunicando todo el amor que sentía por ella.

FIN

* * *

y se nos acabo la historia,si lo se deje algunos cabos sueltos, pero XD, gracias a quienes leyeron mi historia, por tomarse el tiempo de leerla, por comentar y etc., me inspire en dos canciones para describir lo ultimo de esta historia la de demasiado corazon de willie colon, y para el epilogo la de por ti me casare de eroz ramazotti muy buenas rolas de echo se las recomiendo, aunk un cambio de generos completamente XD, oh y sorry por tardarme tanto en actualizar la historia lo k pasa es k tuve una mala racha de eventos desafortunados pero ya esta superada, si quieren darme ideas para un nuevo fic pues son bienvenidas

_**FICR mi correo es slashnoriega88 obvio hotmail, bueno a quien quiera contactarme pues ahí ta de paso XD**_


End file.
